Broken
by lilyannawashere101
Summary: Alice and Edward were caught having sex and Bella and Jasper start having feelings for each other. Will Jasper heal Bella's broken heart? Will Bella heal Jasper's? Or will everything come crashing down? What does the pack have to do with this? Rated M for language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Chapter 1

I was at home making dinner for Charlie. Edward was out hunting with Alice. They have been going hunting and hanging out a lot more. Weird. I might as well go hang out with Emmet. Maybe we will go cliff diving. No! Last time we went Emmet through me in and 'forgot' i was human. Ya, right! How could he forget? I heard Charlie's car and hurried up and put his meal on a plate as he walked in.

"In a rush?" Charlie asked.

"Ya, going to spend time with Emmet," i said.

"Oh well, tell them I said hi," Charlie said.

"Okay," i yelled over my shoulder. I got in my car and started for the Cullen Mansion. I got there in no time.

"Emmet!" I yelled but got no answer. Then Jasper came outside sobbing.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go see for yourself," Jasper said between sobs.

I ignored it and went inside to hear Alice moaning Edward's name. I went to Edward's room and let myself in. I never wanted to see what I saw. I saw Edward and Alice having sex. I gasp and they pulled away an looked to me. I ran to the stairs but got caught by a dressed Edward.

"Bella, wait let me explain," He said.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled then Alice came.

"Bella, please, just let us explain," She said.

"No!" I yelled and Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Let her go, Edward," Jasper growled and Edward let me go and i ran to my car ignoring the calls for me. I needed to go somewhere they couldn't go, so i called Jacob.

Jacob POV

I was watching Sam and Jared wrestle when my phone went off. It was Bella.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jacob!" Bella said between sobs.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked and Sam and Jared stopped wrestling.

"I found Edward having sex with Alice," She said crying hard into the phone.

"Oh Bella, where are you?" I asked feeling that she needed me.

"I'm heading to La Push right now," She said still crying.

"Okay, i will see you when you get here," I said and hung up.

"What's wrong? Is Bella hurt?" Jared asked getting worried.

"The bloodsucker cheated on her," I said angrily as Seth walked over.

"Oh. Maybe we should just let her calm down, like Leah did when. . ." Seth said and then saw Sam. "Never mind," he said.

"Jacob, don't go starting stuff that we have to finish." Sam said with the Alpha tone sneaking in.

"Okay, I will try," I said and went to phase. After i phased i ran as fast as I could to the house.

Emmet POV

I can't believe Edward did that to my little sister, and Alice to Jasper. There just bastards. I'm glad Esme kicked them out, but I never seen her that mad. EVER! Where is little Bella? I haven't seen her for like 10 minutes! I hope she is okay. Where's Jasper? He is probably really sad. i would be too, if he went for Rose. Oh no! Was he planning on going for my Rosie? I wonder what she would of said. Interesting.

Bella POV

I was almost to La Push when my phone started ringing none stop. I pulled over to see who they were from. Emmet, Emmet, Emmet, Jasper, Emmet, Emmet, Mike, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. I then got a text from Jasper

**_Bella_**

**_Everyone is worried about you and wants you to come back as soon as possible. Don't worry Esme got rid of them right after you left, and may i add it was rather funny. Oh, and if Emmet calls (word of advice) don't answer._**

**_ Jasper_**

**__**I was pulling into the drive way when I saw the wolf forms, of Sam, Seth, and Jacob, look at me. I remembered what happened and cried. Seth went into the forest to phase and came back with open arms. I ran to him and cried. Jacob came to me, after phasing, and brought me inside. I told them what happened with Alice and Edward then my phone rang. It was Emmet.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmet asked a little too sweet.

"Okay, Emmet, what do you really want?" I asked. Jacob was eyeing me like i was crazy. I just mouthed 'Emmet' and he nodded his head.

" Nothing, i just wanted to make sure me little sis was okay and safe," He said.

"Ya, i'm okay, but could be better," i said.

"Did you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"You can't I am on the Reservation," i said.

"Let me talk to one of the wolfs," He said.

"Okay, but be nice," i said.

"Okay," he said and i handed the phone to Jacob and he listened.

"Okay, treaty line, 3 minutes," Jacob said and hung up.

He explained to us that Edward and Alice are rooming around looking for me. Also, that I will always be with someone at all times. Then, after explaining he went outside to phase to tell the others. I went outside to see Jacob waiting for me to get on his back. I hopped on and we were at the treaty line in seconds. Emmet was pacing back and forward, then he saw me.

"Bella!" He said.

"Emmet!" i said back and gave Jacob and Seth a hug. After that was done, I crossed the line and got a giant bear hug.

"Come on, we have to go to the house." He said swinging me over his shoulder and ran. When we got there the family came out and gave me a hug. We went inside to see Jasper was looking out a window.

"Jasper," i said as he turned around with open arms. I ran to him and cried.

"Why did they do that to us, Jazz?" I asked still sobbing.

"I don't know. They are just a disgrace in the world and themselves." He said with his accent slipping out. That is so HOT! Wait, Bella, he just lost his wife and you already think he is hot! I am despicable.

I slowly started to fall asleep in Jaspers' arms. That night I dreamt of Jasper.

Jasper POV

Bella fell asleep in my arms. Her emotions are happy, angry, sad, and desire. It felt weird all together. She is so hot when she sleeps. Jasper! Did you just call her hot? She just caught her boyfriend cheating on her, and she might not want to be with you since you nearly killed her on her birthday, last year.

"Jasper," Bella said, but she sounded to be asleep. "I love him," She mumbled. Was she talking about me? "Yes, I love Jasper Hale," She said. She liked me? Did she mean as a brother or as Edward was to her? Who knew those four words could send my dead, cold heart to warmth? She loved me and I love her.?


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up to a very happy Jasper.

"Good morning, Jazz, and may I say you look rather happy today," I said.

"I had a very eventful night," He grinned.

"May I ask, what about?" I asked then Emmet suddenly appeared next to me and I put my hand over my rapid beating, heart. "EMMET! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. They chuckled.

"Rose said we ALL have to go dancing, tonight," Emmet said and I mentally hit myself. GREAT! Thats all I need to fall and brake something.

"WHY?" I yelled looking to the sky."WHY?" I yelled as they chuckled. Then Esme came in.

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked then yesterdays events came slamming down to reality. I felt the tears pooling up in my eyes, but I couldn't cry, that will be letting them win and I have to stay strong for the Cullen's. i wiped the tears from my eyes, and looked at my hands.

"I'm okay," I said with my voice breaking.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry I brought it up," Esme said as coming to sit by me.

"It's okay, like people say, there are plenty of fish in the sea, right?" I asked.

"Yep, and Bells, you might want to watch out for boys. You never know what they want," Emmet said and I laughed.

"I know, Em," I said.

"Good!" He said before he let out a booming laugh.

"Okay, well, I made you breakfast for you," Esme said looking at me.

"HEY! What about me?" Emmet yelled and that sent us all into fits of laughter. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Okay, Em, I dare you to eat some of my breakfast," I grinned.

"Never mind, I am good," Emmet said and then everyone stiffened. Then, I heard stuff being broken and crashing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're back," Jasper said through his teeth. I started panicking. "Bella, don't worry, they won't touch you," He said.

"Esme, you and Carlisle guard Bella, got it?" Jasper ordered. Carlisle and Rose just got here and they nodded.

With Esme behind me and Carlisle in front of me, we all went outside to see Alice and Edward, with pitch black eyes, by the outline of the forest.

"Hello, love," Edward said when he saw me. I flinched and grabbed onto Carlisle's arm.

"What do you want?" Esme hissed and I looked at her in shock.

"I came to get whats mine," Edward said and took a step closer and everyone growled.

"You don't own her," Jasper growled and Edward then glared at Jasper.

"How dare you!" Edward yelled at Jasper. "She will never love you! She is mine!" Edward screamed while pointing at me. Wait! Did Edward just say he loved me? He has to be lying, but what if he isn't.

"You, bitch!" Alice screamed then she slapped Jasper. I let out a little scream. "You love him, too, don't you," She yelled and I didn't respond. "Answer me!" She screamed and I flinched, and tightened my grip on Carlisle's arm ad closed my eyes. Then, I heard growling and breaking. My grip and Carlisle's arm was gone. I opened my eyes to see Alice in front of me. She reached for me neck and grasped it. She leaned down and bit down. I screamed and then she was ripped off of me. Only thing I thought was they pain.

Jasper POV

"You bitch!" Alice screamed then se slapped me across the face. Bella let out a little scream. "You love him, too, don't you," Alice yelled and Bella didn't respond. "Answer me!" Alice screamed and Bella flinched. Edward started growling and lounged at me. We started fighting and then I heard Bella scream. I looked to where Bella was to see Alice bitting her. I ran at Alice and pulled her off Bella. I can feel the pain coming off of her and pleasure from behind me.

"Bella!" The family yelled and ran to whee we were, and the traitors were gone. Bella screamed, again.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" I asked worried.

"We can either suck the venom out or let the change finished," Carlisle said calmly.

"Jasper!" Bella screamed. "Make it stop!" I looked to Carlisle and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Bella, Carlisle is going to make it stop," I said. Carlisle slowly made his way to her neck, closed his eyes tight, and bit down in to the mark. Bella screamed again and I felt her pain. Not even a minute later Carlisle pulled out and nodded.

"All the venom is out, but she will be unconscious for a while," He said and I nodded. I picked he up from off the ground and brought her inside. Rose and Esme were sobbing tearlessly. When I came in they looked to Bella then to me.

"Where do I put her?" I asked Carlisle and he pointed to the couch and walked into the family room with a disgusted look an his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Her blood is repulsive, it may smell good but is gross," He said and we all nervously chuckled.

"Will she be okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I managed to get all the venom out and she should wake up in an hour or two," Carlisle said and then Bella started waking up.

"More like 2 seconds," Emmet said and Bella sat up quickly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked and she nodded. "Can you talk?" He asked again.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Yay!" Emmet yelled ad made Bella jump. She put her hand on her neck where she was bit.

Bella POV

I was bit. Thats all I thought about. Alice bit me! Just because I liked Jasper. That is bull shit! I got up and looked at the clock. Shit! It was 2 is going to kill me!

"I got to go," I said before I started crying. "Charlie is going to kill me," i said mostly to myself but they heard.

"I called him yesterday, and told him me and you are going shopping, yesterday and today," Rose explained.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said.

"Rose," She said and smiled.

"Rose," I said an finally stopped crying.

"Well, now we are happy right, Belper," Emmet grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Bella and Jasper, put together," He explained. Shit! I forgot they found out that I like Jasper, and that Jasper liked me. I blushed and sat back down. I looked at my hands embarrassed.

"EMMET!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay, okay, I will drop it," He said then looked to me and grinned. Next thing I knew I was being carried by Emmet.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and heard Jasper behind us.

"Emmet! Give me her, now!" Jasper called after us.

"Fine!" Emmet yelled back and put me down on the . . . . roof?

"Why are we on the roof?" I asked.

"I was running," He said.

"Then why-" I started but was being carried again. I looked up to see Jasper.

"Got you," He said then smiled. I blushed. "So I am sorry about Emmet, he's just . . . . Emmet," He said and we laughed. When he stopped we just looked into each others eyes. He started leaning down, slowly, to kiss me , I started leaning up to him, but right before our lips touched Emmet came in .

"WOW!" Emmet said and we pulled back and I blushed.

"Really, Emmet, really," Jasper yelled and I giggled. Then, my phone went off. It was Jake.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Just with everything going on and ya," As he said that I put my hand to my new bite.

"Yep, ummm, I got to go, Jake," I said.

"Okay, bye Bella," He said and the line went dead.

"Bells, you still have to go dancing," Emmet said.

"Dang it, I hoped acting depress would help me, but NO!" I said sarcastically.

**A/N: So did you like it. I have a little surprise for the club. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. I have school coming up so I will try to update more ofter. So please review tell me what you think, you guys have been very helpful so thank you.**

**Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Bella POV**

"_Bells, you still have to go dancing," Emmet said._

"_Dang it, I hoped acting depress would help me, but NO!" I said sarcastically._

"Yep, you HAVE to, so I have to go shopping for our outfits. Guys," Rosalie said to the guys, "Be good, and Bella," She looked at me. "Don't try to run, because I will just drag you there."

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms and pouted, like a five year old. They all laughed at me. I glared.

"Ha-ha, little Bella doesn't get what she wants. HA-HA!" Emmet teased. I then grabbed the closes thing, which was a lamp, and through it at Emmet.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EMMET!" I yelled then quickly covered my mouth because of what I said. "I . . . I . . . I'm sorry" I whispered before I ran to the back of the house and cried. I felt awful. Emmet didn't deserve to get yelled at like that. He was just playing. What is wrong with me? I then felt a wave of calm pushed towards me. I just pushed it away and cried even harder. I just sat there sobbing, until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Jasper with his eyes full of concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

"No, I just keep making things worse. You would probably still be a family if I wasn't here. I am just a trouble magnet meant to die. That's what I want to do, just die!" I responded and cried more. Jasper just rubbed my back and tried to calm me.

"Bella, don't you ever say you want to die again! Do you hear me?" He said. I just simply nodded. "You are a part of this family we love you . . . I love you," He said and I was shocked. Did he just say he loved me? I knew he loved me, I just thought it was a brother sister way. I was then sent tons of love, concern, and . . . lust? I looked up to Jasper and smiled. He smiled back. He started leaning in closer and I did, too. We were only an inch apart when Jasper closed it and we kissed. I turned my body towards him. We kissed for a minute more and I pulled back to breathe. When I did we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. "Come on, lets go before Emmet comes," He grinned.

He helped me up and we walked hand in hand into the living room. When, we came into view Emmet was going to say something but I quickly stopped him.

"Emmet, I am sorry for what I said. I just have been so stressed out lately, but that is no excuse. Will you forgive me?" I asked looking down at mine and Jasper's hands. Before, I knew it I was in a giant bear hug.

"Of course, I forgive you Bells." He said and I gave in a hug back.

"Okay, well I am going shopping. Be good!" She said to Emmet and Jasper and walked out the door.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Emmet yelled.

"Okay, we're in," Carlisle said and they all looked at us. I sighed.

"I guess I'm in, but, please, remember I am human!" I stated. Emmet nodded and we looked at Jasper.

"Okay, I'm in," He said. We all sat down in the living room.

"Okay, I start. . . Bella, truth or dare?" Emmet asked.

"Umm . . . dare?" I said but came out a question.

"I dare you to, go to Newton's house, jump through his window, and kiss him." Emmet said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Jasper and I yelled.

"That or you go to school naked," Emmet grinned. I put my head in my hands.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I said and stood up. I looked at Jasper who was throwing daggers at Emmet. I reached out and took his hand. We walked outside with everyone fallowing. Jasper, then, bent down so I could get on his back. When, I was securely on his back he ran to Mike's. When, we stopped we were next to a 2 story house with a window on the second floor, with Mike, in that room, on his computer.

"No, Emmet! It is a 2 story house! How am I supposed to get up there?" I whispered.

"Dude! We're vampires!" He whispered back, and he picked me up and through me through the open window. When, I landed I hit my head and heard Jasper yelling at Emmet.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Mike asked and then looked to me, "Bella?" He asked.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. I walked up to Mike closed my eyes and tried to give him a quick peck, but NO! He deepened the kiss. I was trying to pull back, but he just pushed me against the wall. He then tried to pull my shirt off but I screamed against his lips, and Emmet and, a murderous looking, Jasper pulled him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NEWTON?!" Jasper screamed.

"Wh . . . what . . . are . . . y-you . . . doing h-hear?" Mike stuttered.

"I'M PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE, WITH **MY **GIRL!" Jasper screamed back before coming to check on me. I just sat there in shock before I was being picked up by Jasper, and with that us 3 jumped out the window and ran. When we got to the house I was greeted by a worried Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and I decided to play a prank on them. Jasper explained everything while I just pretended to be in shock.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no.

"T . . . t . . . T-t-t-t . . . t . . . t," I pretended to stutter.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked worried. I pretended to drift to sleep.

"TRUTH OR DARE," I screamed to Carlisle, causing them all to jump. I started laughing none stop.

"Umm . . . first of all that was clever, and then dare," Carlisle chuckled.

"Umm . . . I dare you to . . . put on a wig and make up, put animal blood all over your face, and go into the diner screaming 'I just killed someone and don't know what to do with the body!' in a pitch voice." I said confidently, while the others just sat there, eyes wide and mouths wide open.

"Evil!" Carlisle mumbled.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE SISTER!?" Emmet screamed. I just laughed.

"She has been there the whole time, Em, the whole time," I said. We laughed and Carlisle got up to get ready for the dare. When he came down he was in a black long wig, girl like make up, and a cup of blood.

"Hope you are happy," He said before pouring the blood on his face. I had to laugh he looked like a girl with blood on them. "Let's go," He said in a high pitched voice, which sent us all into a fit of laughter.

We all walked outside and I got onto Jaspers back, and we ran off. We got there in a matter of minutes. Jasper, Esme, Emmet, and I all got a table while Carlisle waited for a second. When, he came in everyone looked at him.

"I JUST KILLED SOMEONE AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE BODY!" Carlisle screamed, in the voice, which caused people to gasp. "I JUST KILLED SOMEONE AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE BODY!" He screamed before he ran out the door, at a human pace.

We just sat there laughing for a good 10 minutes, before leaving. When, we got home Carlisle was all cleaned up and grinning. Carlisle then stepped to the side and reviled a pissed Rose.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed.

**A\N: So what do you think? Oh and sorry for not updating for a while my laptop I use for my stories broke, so I had to get it replaced. I will have the next chapter up really soon.**

**Lily**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter but I just got my 1,489 view! I want to thank all of you for reading this and as a reward I will put up 2 chapters, today and tomorrow. Thanks, again, for reading my story. I will be putting up the chapters really soon!**

**Lily**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

_We just sat there laughing for a good 10 minutes, before leaving. When, we got home Carlisle was all cleaned up and grinning. Carlisle then stepped to the side and reviled a pissed Rose._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed._

"I don't even want to know, do I?" She asked while we shook our head. "Okay, you two," She said pointing to Emmet and Jasper. "Your outfits are upstairs and we are NOT going to a club anymore. We are going dancing on a yacht." She said with joy. "Now, Bella, we have work to do," She said while dragging me upstairs.

When, we got to her room she brought me to the bathroom. She did my hair first, which she curled, and then did my makeup. When she was done with that she went into her closet and brought out 2 dresses. One was light pink, a high low design, and the top part was glittery. The other one was a royal blue, a high low design, and had a silver belt. She handed me the blue one and ran to her room, where she was getting dressed. I quickly stripped off my close, except my bra and panties, and put on the dress. When, I went outside I saw Rose in her pink dress, make up done, and hair curled.

"God, we look hot. Let's go," She said, grabbing my hand, and dragging us downstairs.

When, the boys came into sight my breath was caught. Emmet was in a black tux, white tie, black sneakers, and his hair combed back. Jasper was, somewhat, similar. He was wearing a black tux, white tie, black sneakers, and his hair was slicked back with gel. I was pulled out of me thoughts when Emmet whistled, and I, of course, blushed.

"You guys look HOT!" Emmet said, and I blushed deeper.

"Thank you," I said looking down, when Jasper came and took my hand. I looked up at him.

"You look beautiful," Jasper said as he kissed me.

"Thanks, you look handsome, yourself," I said.

"Thanks, Darlin'" Jasper said looking into my eyes.

"Okay, let's go before you two, get too lovey dovey," Emmet chuckled.

We all walked to the car, which was Rosalie's MW3. We drove to Seattle, in a record of time, and got on the yacht. When we got on we went to the front of the boat, of course, Emmet ran to the front of the boat and screamed.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Emmet yelled. We all laughed.

"Very mature, Em," I said still giggling.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose said excitedly, "I got ahold of some might want to see," She said leading me to a door.

"You didn't," I asked.

"I did," She said as she opened the door to revel the pack and imprints.

"Bella!" They yelled.

"GUYS!" I yelled and gave everyone a hug.

"How have you been, Bells?" Quil asked as I got to him.

"Great, now that all my family is here," I said looking from the Cullens to the pack.

"Well, now that greetings are over wit, let's party!" Emmet yelled causing us all to laugh. Then, Jasper came up to me and took my hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked when a slow song came on. I nodded. He pulled me to the center of the room where the others were dancing. He put his hands on my waist and mine around his neck. We slowly swayed to the music. "So did you like your surprise?" He asked.

"Yes, but there is one more thing you can do to make it even better," I said grinning.

"And what is that?" He asked smiling.

"Kiss me," I said looking into his eyes.

"Of course, Darlin'," He said and leaned down to kiss me. When, our lips moved together Jasper suddenly licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I quickly gave him access and he explored my mouth. We kept that up till we were rudely interrupted by Emmet.

"Ewww! NO PDA!" Emmet screamed and causing everyone to chuckle, and then Emily and Kim came up to me.

"Hey, Bella, can you come with us we need to tell you something," Emily asked.

"Sure," I told her, "Be right back," I told Jasper before giving him a kiss on the check, and walking outside. When we were out, vamp/wolf, hearing range.

"Bella, I'm . . . I'm . . . pregnant," Emily said looking down. I started to jump up and down, and squeal.

"OMG, what did Sam say? What did he think? When did this happen?" I started squealing.

"I didn't tell him yet," Emily said looking down. I was about to respond when I heard a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, well, well. Who do we got here?" He said. I turned and around to see what I thought I would never see. Edward was here! With red eyes! I stood in front of Emily and Kim.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Wow! Feisty, I wonder how you are in bed." He asked taking a step forward while I took one backwards. I then felt a cool wave of wind go past me and I was securely in Edwards' arms trying to get out of his grasps. "Listen, you come with me and your friends won't get hurt, okay?" He asked that's when I looked to Emily and Kim. They were looking frightened and scared in a red eyed Alice's' arms.

"Just let them go Edward! It's me you want, not them," I begged. He shook his head.

"Not till I have my fun with you," He said and that's when everything went black.

**(A\N: So do you like? I will put the next one up tomorrow. Review! Lily)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Bella POV**_

"_Just let them go Edward! It's me you want, not them," I begged. He shook his head._

"_Not till I have my fun with you," He said and that's when everything went black._

**Jasper POV**

"Hey, Bella, can you come with us we need to tell you something," The wolf's girl asked.

"Sure," Bella told her, "Be right back," She told me before giving me a kiss on the check, and walking outside. When she walked out I sat on one of the couches, and Emmet, and Rose, came to sit with me.

"So . . . you and Bella?" Jacob asked me which caused us all to stop where we were. I nodded.

"Yep, and don't worry I am not like that, fucker who cheated with her." I said sincerely. Then, I felt it. Fear. It came all at once I was gasping for breath. Everyone was looking at me as I fell to the floor.

"Jasper!" Rose yelled as her and Em came to my side. Then, two of the pack members past out and fell to the floor.

"Sam, Jared!" The pack members yelled and went to their sides.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOINNG ON?!" Jacob yelled. My jaw went stiff as I found out where the fear can from. Bella and the girls! I quickly got up and everyone looked at me.

"The girls," I said through my teeth as I ran outside to look for the girls. When, I got to their scents I stopped. I smelt 2 others were here. Edward and Alice. "SHIT!" I yelled.

"Bro what's wr-" Emmet started but smelled them, "I swear to god, if the hurt a hair on her head they're dead." He said through his teeth.

"Rose, call Carlisle, fill him in," I yelled as we went back to the wolves and felt a lot of pain. I went to Jacob and the wolves, Sam and Jared, and felt more pain by the second. "Jacob, what's wrong with them?" I asked through my teeth.

"It's the imprint, if they are gone too long they can," He gulped, "die." He said looking at their, pain filled, body's.

"When, we dock we will have Carlisle look at them and see if there is anything he can do." I said looking down at Sam and Jared. I just hope we can find them.

**Bella POV**

When, I woke up I had a major headache. That's when I remembered what happened. I quickly tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I was tried down to the bed frame. SHIT! I looked around to see a freaked out Emily, who was tied up to a couch in the corner, as well as a passed out Kim.

"Don't worry Em, we will get out of here. I promise," I said looking her in her eyes, and then the door opened and reviled a shirtless Edward.

"I wouldn't make a promise you can't keep, love," He said coming to me and rubbing a hand on my arm. I flinched away.

"Don't call me that you son of a bitch," I spat. He slapped me across the face.

"Lady's don't curse! Now time to put my plan in action," He said taking out a phone out of his pocket. It was my phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Jasper's pained voice asked.

"Jasper," I said panting.

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you? Are the other girls okay?" He asked before Edward took the phone from my ear, put it on speaker, and put duct tape on my mouth so I can't talk.

"Hello, Jasper. Nice to hear from you, again." Edward smirked.

"Edward, if you hurt one hair on her head, I swear to god, I will tear you to fucking pieces. Now, where the fuck are you?" Jasper growled.

"Now, now, now, that's not how you speak to someone who has 3 very special girls." He said and that cause Jasper to growl. Edward then brought his hand on my stomach and started going down to my pussy. I quickly rubbed the duct tape off with my shoulder and yelled at Edward.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" I yelled and Jasper's growl grew 100 times louder after a said that.

"Get your hands off of her," Jasper growled.

"Let's make a deal. You find us in an hour and I will not _hurt_ them. If more than a month I _turn_ them." He said smugly "Okay, bye, I have a hot body tied up to a bed that I will use for my advantage," Edward said before hanging up and looking at me.

I tried to get free, but Edward's was on top of me in no time. He forced his lips on mine. He had me stripped and only in my bra and panties, before i could blink. I tried to make away from him but he just growled. He got up and put a video camera on the dresser, and pressed record.

"We wouldn't want your dear, Jasper, to miss anything." He said as he slowly made his way back to me.

"GO TO HELL," I screamed. She just shook his head.

"Marco, Tom," He yelled before 2, red eyed, vampires came in the room. "Marco, take the pregnant one, and make sure she is comfy. Tom, take the other one next door. Oh, and no hurting and/or drinking them. Yet, and with that they left dragging Emily and Kim with them. "Now, where were we?" He asked stepping closer.

"Umm, let's see. You were going to leave me and my friends alone, and go rot in hell. Wait, you already are rotting," I smirked.

"Nope, but that did earn you a longer punishment," As he said that my eyes got wide with fear and I started struggling against the ropes. "Love, stop struggling. What do you think the family will think?" He said as he gestured towards the camera.

"They will think you are a mother fucker, and that you will be burning in the fire that we warm up in!" I yelled smugly. Then, Edward was on top of me with a hand on my cheek and slapped me. I couldn't stop the tear that went down my cheek.

"Never say that to me again, you bitch! You are worthless," He said as he removed me bra, "and a slut!" He yelled as he ripped off my panties. "He will never love you, I got a look in his mind he only is with you over pity, nothing else." He screamed.

"N-no . . . y-you a-are l-lying," I stuttered.

"Am I really, Bella? If I was why isn't he here saving you?" He asked. I tried to get away from him but he just removed his own clothes. "Now, now, now you have been a bad, bad girl," He said as he got on top of me, I squirmed more. "Here is your punishment," He said as his cock dove into me, sadly, another painful tear slid down my check.

He dove in and out of me for what seemed for hours, with me crying and wishing to die, when he finally came out, and stopped recording. He grabbed the camera and went to the laptop that was in the corner of the room.

"Now to send that to the _mutts_ and _Cullens_," He smirked.

"No, please, don't," I begged.

"Too late," Edward grinned and I couldn't hold back the tears. I sat there sobbing till I drifted to sleep.

**Jaspers POV**

We were all planning on a battle plans when all of our phones went off. All I felt was confusion. When I looked at my phone to see what it was it was a video sent from a blocked number. I pressed play, and soon regretted that. It was from Edward and Bella. Edward was only wearing sweats and Bella was tied up on the bed frame, in only bra and panties.

"_We wouldn't want your dear, Jasper, to miss anything." He said as he slowly made his way back to Bella._

"_GO TO HELL," She screamed. He just shook his head._

"_Marco, Tom," He yelled before 2, red eyed, vampires came in the room. "Marco, take the pregnant one, and make sure she is comfy. Tom, take the other one next door. Oh, and no hurting and/or drinking them. Yet, and with that they left dragging the other girls with them. "Now, where were we?" He asked stepping closer to her._

"_Umm, let's see. You were going to leave me and my friends alone, and go rot in hell. Wait, you already are rotting," She smirked._

"_Nope, but that did earn you a longer punishment," As he said that her eyes got wide with fear and she started struggling against the ropes. "Love, stop struggling. What do you think the family will think?" He said as he gestured towards the camera._

"_They will think you are a mother fucker, and that you will be burning in the fire that we warm up in!" She yelled smugly. Then, Edward was on top of her with a hand on her cheek and slapped her. She had a tear go down her cheek._

"_Never say that to me again, you bitch! You are worthless," He said as he removed her bra, "and a slut!" He yelled as he ripped off her panties. "He will never love you, I got a look in his mind he only is with you over pity, nothing else." He screamed._

"_N-no . . . y-you a-are l-lying," She stuttered._

"_Am I really, Bella? If I was why isn't he here saving you?" He asked. She tried to get away from him but he just removed his own clothes. "Now, now, now you have been a bad, bad girl," He said as he got on top of me, She squirmed even more. "Here is your punishment," He said as his cock dove into her, sadly, another painful tear slid down my check._

With that my phone was nothing more than dust. I roared out in pain and sat there dry-sobbing. Why did I let this happen? Why did Edward do this? I quickly got up and ran into the living room, where everyone was.

"We are going to look now!" I growled. Jasper wasn't there any more major was. "I'm going to call Peter and Charlotte, we leave in 3 hours, and if they aren't here we leave anyways. Do you understand?" I growled. They all nodded. "Wolves go rest and eat, you will need your strength, while we go hunt. Everybody go. NOW!" I growled and the pack left and we went hunting. I just hope we get to her in time. I decided to call Peter, but that fucker and his _knower _beat me to it.

"Hello, Major," Peter, and his cocky self, said.

"Peter get down here, now!" I growled.

"Already on our way only 5 minutes away, major. What happened?" He asked.

"Fucker, just get your ass over here, and I will explain then." I said.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Peter said before he hung up. I needed to find Bella and fast.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters!  
**

_**Jasper POV**_

_"Hello, Major," Peter, and his cocky self, said._

_"Peter get down here, now!" I growled._

_"Already on our way only 5 minutes away, major. What happened?" He asked._

_"Fucker, just get your ass over here, and I will explain then." I said._

_"Okay, see you in a bit," Peter said before he hung up. I needed to find Bella and fast._

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, I was very VERY sore. I felt like I was being watched. I opened my eyes and saw I was no longer tied to the bed frame. When, I stretched I saw a vampire in the corner. I backed up into the headboard and stared at the man. He got up and started coming close to me, with his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You and your friends are safe." He said sitting on the corner of the bed. "By the way, I am here to help you escape. I am Alonzo, me and my buddies are here to help you and your friends." He said. He went up to his eye and pulled out 2 contacts. 2 colored contacts, showing his golden eyes. "See I don't drink humans, I drink animals. Oh, and don't worry about Dick-ward, he went to," He shivered, "hunt." He said, I just simply nodded. I can't believe he was a vegetarian.

"My names Bella," I whispered. That's when I remembered where I was and what happened. HE raped me. I started crying, and Alonzo tried to soothe me.

"Oh, Bella, its okay. You'll be okay. We will get you out of here, just give us two days. Okay? Two days, and I will take you away from this . . . this . . . bastard." I just sat there crying. He is going to help Emily . . . Kim . . . and me, but can I truth him? _Bella! He is risking his life to help us! Of course we can trust him! _I nodded. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up so you can eat." I nodded. He walked into the next room and came back with a royal blue blouse and dark skinny jeans.

"Thank you, for everything." I said as I reached to give him a small hug. He just smiled and nodded.

He reached for my hands, which I gave him, and lead me to a bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted the heat so it was just right. He set my clothes and left. When, he left I stripped off the, big, shirt that was, mysteriously, put on me. When, I got in I let the water relax my tense muscles. I sat in there till Alonzo came in and told me my food was done. When he left I slowly started get out. When, I was dressed I walked back to the room I awoke in, to see Alonzo with his contacts back in.

"Bella, Dick-ward, is going to be back in a minute or two, so I will try to help you when he's in here with you. If he sends me away, I'm stuck. . . Just give me two days. When, he goes to hunt, I will have you call your mate and tell him where to meet my coven. Okay?" He asked as he stood up. I nodded. "I have to go, just, stay strong and never loose hope." He said before he left. I sat down in a chair an waited for Dick-ward to come. _If you speak of the devil, he shall arrive. _I thought as HE came in. _Well, at least he brought food,_ I thought.

"Hello, Beautiful, are you hungry?" He asked. I didn't say anything, HE sighed. What a BITCH! First he stole my heart, took control of my life, left me in the forest ALONE in the dark, cheats on me with my so-called best friend, kidnaps me, and then RAPES ME! What a bitch! "Fine! Starve for all I care! I am leaving for an hour and when I get back expect a big BIG punishment." He said before he slammed the door closed.

I closed my eyes for a minute until I heard the door open, and my breathing hitched.

"It's okay, It's just me," Alonzo said as he came to sit by me. He is going to rape me. With that thought I started sobbing. "Oh, Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"H-he is g-going to r-rape me, w-when he g-gets b-back," I stuttered between sobs, while Alonzo just held me while I cried.

**One hour Later**

I was sitting there for what seemed a minute until the door was slammed open.

"Finally!Time for some fun," Edward said, and before I could blink, was on top of me. He looked into my fear-filled eyes. He took his left hand and hit me, very hard, causing me to scream loudly. He growled, and then smirked.

"Now, you will remember what I did, when Jasper touches you," He said before forcing his lips to mine, as the door was slammed open, and someone growled. Jasper growled.

**Jasper POV**

Bella. That's all I thought about. We were at Seattle for at least an hour till I, finally, caught Dick-wards scent. I quickly called Emmet to tell everyone else. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Emmet, I caught Dick-wards scent, and it's not even an hour ago. Call the others now! All of them, even the pack. NOW!" I growled.

"Okay, Jasper, we all heard you and are on our way there. See you in a bit, Jazz man," Emmet said before hanging up.

I followed the scent into the forest and lead to a clearing, that had a warehouse in it. When, the others arrives I heard screams. Bella's screams. I ran inside the warehouse and followed Bella's scent to a bedroom. I kicked the door open, easily, and growled at the sight I saw. Edward was on top of, a struggling, Bella, with his lips forced on hers. I ran to them and pulled Edward off of her. I looked at Bella. She pushed herself up against the bed frame, staring at me. Her emotions were all over the place. Sad, relived, worried, mad, scarred, shocked, and back again. I turned back to Edward, who was in Peter and Emmet's arms, and pulled his head off.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Jasper pulled Edwards head off. He's dead. Dead. ALONZO!

"Alonzo," I whispered causing Emmet, Jasper, and a blonde vampire to look at me. "Alonzo," I said jumping up, avoiding touching anyone, and ran to the hall. "No, no, no, no, no, not him, please don't let me be to late, please, please," I mumbled to myself. When I got to where all the growling was, I saw Sam and Jacob cornering Alonzo ready to attack. "JACOB, SAM, STOP!" I screamed causing them to look at me. I ran as fast as I could in between the three. "Alonzo, are you okay?" I asked panicking.

"I'm okay, Bella, just stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, but I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth.

"Alonzo, these . . . retards are my family," I said walking up to Jake's wolf form, and scratch behind his ear. After I did that I walked in front of Alonzo.

"Why are we retards?" Emmet booming voice asked. Emmet. Emmet Cullen. Cullen. Edward. Rape. Edward raped me. I quickly turned my back to them and put my face in Alonzo's chest, and cried. Then I remembered something. EMILY AND KIM.

* * *

**So? Did you like? Oh and don't forget to review. If I get 5 reviews today I will put the next chapter tomorrow. K? Okay. REVIEW!**

**Lily**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight.

_**Bella POV**_

_"Alonzo, these . . . retards are my family," I said walking up to Jake's wolf form, and scratch behind his ear. After I did that I walked in front of Alonzo._

_"Why are we retards?" Emmet booming voice asked. Emmet. Emmet Cullen. Cullen. Edward. Rape. Edward raped me. I quickly turned my back to them and put my face in Alonzo's chest, and cried. Then I remembered something. EMILY AND KIM._

**Bella POV**

I wiped away the tears, and looked at Alonzo. He looked concern, and pained. I took a deep breath, and looked Alonzo in the eyes.

"Alonzo, where are the girls?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment and then smiled.

"God, I can be so stupid at times. I will call the others and tell them to bring them." He said taking out his phone and leaving the room. I looked around the room, everyone's eyes were on me. I sighed and looked at Jasper. He looked as if someone just slapped him. He must have seen the video. I slowly took steps back until my back was against the wall. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked. Was I okay? I just shook my head. Jasper started taking slow steps towards me. I just stared at him, and then I remembered what Edward said.

_Flashback_

_"Never say that to me again, you bitch! You are worthless," He said as he removed me bra, "and a slut!" He yelled as he ripped off my panties. "He will never love you, I got a look in his mind he only is with you over pity, nothing else." He screamed._

_End of Flashback_

What if he was right? Does he love me? He wouldn't want me anymore because I am broken. I started crying as Jasper stood in front of me. He looked at me cry. He crouched down next to me, and took my head in his hands, I winced at the contact.

"I called my buddies and they," He cut himself off when he saw me. "Let her go," He growled. Jasper let go of my face and face Alonzo. Jasper got into a crouch.

"Major, watch yourself. We don't want to cause you mate more harm." The blonde vampire told Jasper. Jasper relaxed and got out of his crouch. He still was facing Alonzo.

"M-m-m-major?" Alonzo stuttered taking a step back. I was confused. I can visibly see Alonzo shaking.

"S-stop, Jasper," I whispered. Everyone turned to me, I just took a deep breath. I stood up and stepped in front of Jasper looking him in the eye. "Jasper, you need to knock your shit off! He was there when you weren't, Jasper! He helped me! If he wasn't here with me I would probably be dead. Emily and Kim, too. He helped us, and you decide to scare the living daylights out of him." I screamed. "You have no right to get mad at him. EDWARD RAPED ME, and who was there for me. HIM. NOT YOU. HIM!" I was crying now. Everyone was shocked, at my outburst. Esme had tears that will never fall, and ran up to me.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry that happened to you," She said hugging me. I stiffened at the sudden touch, but relaxed as I remembered it was Esme, a motherly figure to me. I hugged her back gently, so I don't mess with the bruises on my stomach.

"It's okay, you guys couldn't have done anything to stop him." I said, pulling back, and wiping away the tears. Then, I turned to Jasper. The look on his face broke my heart.

"Bella, I am sorry. It's just . . . hard for me, to know he was there and he didn't do anything." He said with tears in his eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw the tears. Then, two, golden eyed vampires followed by Emily and Kim. When, I saw Kim, I couldn't stop the tears. I ran to her and hugged her softly and sobbed.

"Kim, what happened to you?" I asked with a wolf, Jared, right behind me. Kim started to cry with me. We all just looked at the 2 vampires that came with them.

"Carlos, Marco, what happened to her?" Alonzo growled.

"Tom . . . I walked in to him trying to rape her, while she fought back. I killed him right then and there," One said causing Jared to whimper and growl. Jared started closing in on the one who talked. I ran in between them.

"JARED! IF YOU KILL THEM YOU KILL ME!" I screamed. Jasper growled at me.

"Don't you EVER say that again, Isabella," Jasper growled. I walked up to him and slapped him, which caused my hand to hurt, and looked him in the eye.

"You don't have a right to talk to me like that," I growled back and stomped out the door.

**Rosalie POV **

"You don't have a right to talk to me like that," Bella growled back and stomped out the door. We were all in shock. Jasper started to follow but I stopped him.

"Jasper let me talk to her. She is pissed, and that little outburst over growling. Think about what would happen." I said before going after Bella. When, I got outside I saw Bella with a, sharp, rock up to her hand, and cut her arm. I ran to Bella talking and tossing the rock behind her. "WHAT THE HELL, BELLA?" I yelled at her. I had to think I took a deep breath and thought for a second. Blood. Doctor. CARLISLE! "CARLISLE!" I yelled towards the house and he was here in no time.

"What happened?" He asked checking her arm.

"I don't know, when I came outside she just then cut her arm," I said before an angry growl came behind us. It was Jasper. I got up and crouched next to Bella.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Rose," Jasper said.

"To late for that," Bella said standing up, ripping fabric from her sleeve, and rapping her arm.

"Bella, your arm will get infected," Carlisle said in full doctor mode.

"I don't care, it would be the highlight of the day," She mumbled walking off. I sighed.

"Way to go, Whitlock," I told Jasper. "Bella, wait," I called after her. When, I got to Bella, and out of hearing range, she fell to the ground and sobbed.

"H-he r-raped me R-rose, a-and s-sent the v-video to you g-guys," She stuttered between sobs. I felt bad and hugged her. Then, she stopped sobbing and looked at me with a serious face. "Wait, angry Jasper and Alonzo and his buddies all in one room." She said. "SHIT!" She yelled and jumped up and ran.

**Bella POV**

"H-he r-raped me R-rose, a-and s-sent the v-video to you g-guys," I stuttered between sobs. Rose just hugged me. Then, I stopped sobbing and looked at her with a serious face. "Wait, angry Jasper and Alonzo and his buddies all in one room." I said. "SHIT!" I yelled and jumped up and ran. When, we got to the warehouse, I could hear growls and stuff breaking. I ran inside to see Alonzo, one handed, between Jasper and a wall. "JASPER STOP," I screamed walking up to him, but got pulled back by the blonde, male, vampire.

"I hate to break it to you, Lil' Bit, but that's not Jasper, we're dealing with a pissed, Major," He said.

"Oh well, I stop him now, or I leave and never look back. Which one do you think he would like better?" I asked glaring. He then let me go. "That's what I thought," I told him before I, slowly, made my way to Jasper. "Jasper," I said looking in his black eyes that turned back to light gold, and he fell to his knees.

"How long, Peter?" Jasper said looking at the blonde vampire who held me.

"30 minutes, no . . . ummm an hour?" He said looking unsure.

"SHIT!" He yelled then looked at me, with sorrow and worry. I got up and went to Alonzo's side. His whole right arm was gone, and a big chunk of his shoulder. I sighed and looked for his hand. When, I found it I went to pick it up but it twitched, causing me to scream.

"IT'S MOVING!" I yelled jumping up and down in fear. Emmet and the Peter guy laughed. "Are you 2 laughing at me?" I asked angrily, that shut them right up. I walked up to Emmet angrily, because the Peter guy had red eyes (shiver), causing him to back up against a wall. "What the hell Emmet? I swear to j-Carlisle, I will find a way to rip you apart, if you laugh again. DO YOU HERE ME?" I screamed as he nodded his head then I turned to the Peter guy. "The same goes for you," I told him, he nodded, but my threat caused the girl next to him to growl. "Oh, shut up! I had to deal with a hell of stuff, so if I were you I would SHUT THE F-" I started, but got interrupted by Jasper's hand covering my mouth. Then, I noticed the wolves faced back. I looked at Leah and she looked at me with pity and concern. I pulled away from Jasper glaring at him. "Don't touch me," I growled as I got away from his grasped. He looked as if you shot him with a hundred bullets. I turned walked into the woods as I entered the woods I felt a little tingling, but I just ignored it. I started walking faster when I heard heavy paws hit the ground, I turned around, expecting to see one of the pack members but I saw no one. I then saw Emmet looking at me with hungry eyes. He lunged for me sending me into a tree, causing me to scream. It came out as a . . . roar, and then my scream.

"Bella!" Emmet screamed, coming towards me. I saw concern all over his face.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed, as the others appeared. The others just looked at me and gasped. Emmet took off his shirt and handed it to me. Why would I need this? That's when I looked down, I was completely naked. I blushed, and put the shirt on. "Em, why did you attack me?" I asked again.

"I swear to god that I lunged at a white snow leopard. I swear to god!" He said and everyone sniffed around.

"I smell one but it only leads to . . . Bella." Carlisle said looking at me. I looked at Jasper, and then a one armed Alonzo. I got pissed again, and felt that tingling feeling. Everyone looked at me and gasped. I looked down and saw paws! MY FEET WHERE PAWS! WHITE, GIANT, PAWS! I tried to talk, but it came out as a roar. _I wish I could talk to Jake,_ I thought, and then my mind went blank as I heard voices. The packs voices.

_Is that, Bella? -Jake_

_I don't know –Sam_

_OH MY GOD!- I screamed mentally_

_Bella? –Pack_

_Yes, I can hear you . . . now what am I? –I asked, mentally, turning around._

_Bella, you're a white snow leopard –Paul_

_YAY! –Me_

_Okay? Well how did this happen? –Sam_

_Umm . . . I was pissed at Jasper for hurting Alonzo, and ran to the forest, felt a tingling feeling, bla, bla, bla and here we are –Me_

_Oh . . . you smell gross –Seth, I sniffed the air_

_You guys don't smell great either. Wait is that . . . death? –Me_

_Leeches –Embry_

_Oh well. Leah can I asked you something –Me_

_Sure, what is it –Leah_

_How many dirty thoughts were they thinking when I was naked? –I asked when a picture of me naked with Emmet next to me popped into my head from . . . Sam?_

_Really, Sam, really? –Me_

_Sorry –Sam_

_Oh, well, let's just say a lot! –Leah_

_Paul and Quil nearly claimed you –Leah_

_Wait, Quil, you phased? –Me_

_Yep –Quil_

_Okay, can we like leave, or Leah will you show me how to phase back because I HATE attention –Me_

_Okay and I have a spare set of clothes for you. We don't want them staring at you do we? –Leah_

_Yep, so will you guys phase and like leave, thank bye –Me_

_Guys Phase_

_Okay, so all you have to do is focus on human thoughts –Leah_

I did as she said and when I looked down I saw my bare feet. I blushed. I was naked. Leah phased back and gave me a sundress before grabbing her own. We walked back to where the others were. When, I got there Jasper gave me a giant hug. They stunk!

"Umm . . . Jasper, I don't mean to be rude but . . . like . . . you guys stink," I said causing everyone to laugh. Then, Em came over.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was looking for you and I thought it was just a regular leopard, but it was you I am so sorry," He said.

"Emmet, it's okay. I didn't get hurt, see," I said as I twirled in a circle. "A little shocked I turn into a leopard, but in our messed-up world, anything could happen." I said smiling. Then, I remembered that I couldn't go to the hospital. NO MORE NEEDLES! I started jumping up and down, strangely Jasper did to. NO MORE NEEDLES!

"Why are you so happy, Bella?" Sam asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"NO MORE NEEDLES!" I screamed jumping up and down, until I remembered Jasper. "Sorry, Jazz, I'm just so happy!" I said calming down. I looked around when I saw Peter and the girl I was rude to. I sighed and walked towards them. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I was being a total bitch and I understand if you don't forgive me. I just wanted to apologize." I said before turning around and walked away, but I didn't get far because Peter gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Okay, we have to leave and relieve Quil," Sam trailed off.

"Oh . . . can I go with you?" I begged looking him in the eye.

"Hell, ya!" Paul yelled. Then, the pack, and myself, left to phase.

_Okay, Quil, any leeches? –Sam_

_Nope, pretty quiet –Sam_

_Good –Sam_

_Bella, do you want to come with us? –Jake_

_Yep, OMG I am so happy! –Me_

_Umm, did she have sugar or something? –Embry_

_Nope, I haven't eaten since 2 days ago –Me_

_Oh god, you must be starving I will tell Emily to cook A LOT! –Quil_

_Hold up, are you calling me fat –I growled_

_Answer wisely, Quil –Sam_

_No umm I-I umm no I'm just saying you must be hungry not eating for 2 days and all. I can't even go 2 hours without almost starving –Quil_

_Ha, you know I was kidding though –Me_

_Oh, you're going to be fun –Quil_

_Sssssaaaaammmmm! When are we going to be there I am starving! –Me_

_I thought you said you weren't hungry –Sam_

_But that was 30 seconds ago, you try not eating for 2 whole days –Me_

_Okay, we will be there in 5 minutes –Sam_

_YAY! I wish I could go faster . . . like a cheetah –Me. The guys gasped._

_What? –Me_

_You are a white cheetah! –Paul_

_That is fucking AWESOME! –Me_

_Meet you at the house –I said before racing off._

2 minutes later I was, back to human, and walking up Sam and Emily's front porch. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Emily?" I asked looking around the living room.

"In here," She called from the kitchen, with a plate full food.

"Mmmm, I'm starving," I said sitting down.

"Told you," Quil called from behind me.

I looked behind me and at Quil. Our eyes locked and it felt as if my whole world was shifting around him. It was like he was the only thing keeping me on the floor. Not gravity, him. I remember Jake said it was a wolf thing. Ummm . . . Imprinting. Quil imprinted on me.

**So? What do you think? It's a longer chapter. I was happy so I decided to put up another chapter. Remember to review!**

**Lily**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Bella POV**_

_I looked behind me and at Quil. Our eyes locked and it felt as if my whole world was shifting around him. It was like he was the only thing keeping me on the floor. Not gravity, him. I remember Jake said it was a wolf thing. Ummm . . . Imprinting. Quil imprinted on me._

Oh no! What about Jasper? I can't be imprinted on! I love, Jazz, and no one can stop that! I started hyperventilating. Emily and Quil just looked at me with concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"No, everything is not okay! I got to go," I said as I stood up and walked out of the house phasing on the fly. I was crying in my form.

_Bells, are crying –Sam_

_No, I'm okay –Me_

_Bella, I barley know you, but even I know something is wrong –Sam_

_Quil imprinted on me –Me_

_Oh, and what's wrong with that? –Sam_

_I'm in love with Jasper! –Me_

_Oh, well, umm, let me get Leah –Sam before he phased._

I decided to stop by my house to get I change of clothes, but when I got to my back porch and phased. I ran to my room, grabbed 2 pairs of clothes, and ran back outside to phase. I ran to the direction of the Cullen's house, when I felt someone phase.

_B, I heard what happened are you okay? –Leah_

_No, I don't get it. I phase out of nowhere, to something we always thought was a myth –Me_

_I know, don't worry we will get this dealt with –Leah_

_God, you and your girls –Seth_

_Seth, SHUT UP! –I growled_

_Okay, okay –Seth_

_I have to go, I have to talk to Carlisle –Me_

_See ya, oh and, B, call me when you are ready to talk –Leah_

_Okay –Me_

I hid, a while away from the house, and phased. I walked up to the house and saw Emmet and Peter playing video games, Rose looking at a fashion magazine, Carlisle and Esme cuddling, Jasper reading, and Peter's mate was watching the guys. I walked in and when Jasper looked at me I remembered what had happened and got depressed. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I asked my voice breaking. I got several concerned looks, but ignored them.

"Sure, Bella," He said getting up and leading me outside. When we got out of hearing range he turned to me. "Bella, is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, Carlisle, I am being pulled apart right now. Half of my heart is tugging me to Jasper, but the other half is pulling me to Quil. I don't know what to do." I said sitting down on a rock.

"Why Quil?" He asked. I sighed.

"He . . . imprinted on me. Imprinting is like finding you mate Carlisle. I'm being ripped apart! I love Jasper, but I don't love Quil in that way he is a brother to me." I said. I was crying now. Carlisle was soothing me.

"You might want to talk to Sam, about that," Carlisle said. "But I can tell you one thing. We are here for you no matter what." He said I nodded.

"Carlisle, is there any way that you guys can get rid of my shifting?" I asked.

**Peter POV**

Emmet and I were playing video games, when my 'knower' went off. Who about? Major? Nope. Char? Nope. The Cullen's? Nope. Lil' Bit? Ding, ding, ding. SHIT! Major's going to be pissed!

"Major," I said becoming very serious.

"What is it, Peter?" He asked.

"Umm . . . well . . . something is going to happen and soon. Don't get mad, but it is about Lil' Bit," I said causing several gasps. Major was pissed. He jumped up and ran. SHIT! Where is that Alonzo, kid? Peter! Pay attention! Oh well, I have to go after him. Char and I got up and ran after him.

We tried to stop him but he just ripped stuff off. When, he was about to rip off Char's other arm. Lil' Bit and Carlisle showed up. Lil' Bit was in her 'form'. She looked at Jasper and Char, and lounged for Jasper. Char tried to help but the venom was only hurting Lil' Bit when it leaked into her. Jasper finally calmed down, and his eyes were back to gold.

"I'm sorry, guys," Major said.

"Don't worry about it, mating instincts." I said.

**Bella POV**

"I'm sorry, guys," Jasper said as I got off of him. This venom stings like hell.

"Don't worry about it, mating instincts," Peter said causing me to remember what happened with Quil.

_Bells, are you okay? –Jake_

_Yep, but this venom stings like hell –Me_

_Oh, well, get you cat ass over here so we can hang out –Jake_

_But you have patrol –Me_

_5 more minutes till Quil relieves me –Jake_

_K, I got to phase –Me_

I ran a little ways into the forest and phased. I put my spare clothes on and noticed a few scratches and cuts. I cleaned them in a nearby stream and walked back to the family. I had to tell Jasper, but the imprinting pull was getting harder the more I thought about Jasper. There it goes again. I need to talk to the 2 of them.

"Jasper, we need to talk," I said calmly. "And where the hell is Alonzo?" I asked.

"Oh, he went hunting out of state," Emmet said. He looked like he was fighting against himself. Did Jasper tell them not to touch me? I gave Em a small nod and before I knew it I was in the biggest bear hug ever. Then, I felt the pain in my chest again, but it was way WAY stronger. I got out of Emmet's grasps and fell to the ground. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME? "Bella, are you okay?" Emmet asked coming next to me. I shook my head. I stood very shakily and phased.

_Quil, Paul, stop fighting –Sam_

_What the hell is going on? –Me_

_Bella, are you okay? –Jake_

_No, I'm not okay. I feel like I could die any second –Me_

_It's the imprinting. Quil, Paul stop, you are hurting Bella –Sam_

_FINE –Paul_

_Bella, I'm so sor-, -Quil_

_Save it. I . . . I . . . I just can't –Me_

_Bella, please –Quil_

_No! I don't love you like that, and never will –Me_

_You have options, Bella –Quil_

_Yes, but I can't leave forks without hurting you, because of this stupid imprinting shit! At least may have a way to get rid of this phasing shit –Me_

_WHAT?! –Pack_

_Yes, venom will probably stop the phasing, and I have very little in me and it is really hard to keep phased –Me_

_No! That is breaking the treaty! They can't change her, the treaty –Jake_

_Jake, it's that or I die. The Volturi will kill me because I know, and if they kill me . . . you lose Quil too –Me_

_Okay, I feel sick I got to go –Me_

_I phase back in the forest._

"Stupid shape shifters nearly kill me over something probably for nothing," I mumbled under my breath coming back into the Cullen's yard. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I growled sitting on a rock.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmet yelled.

"Quil and Paul got into a fight and Paul hurt Quil badly," I said looking at Carlisle. He nodded at me saying he understood.

"Why did you feel that if Quil got hurt?" Jasper asked the question I didn't want to answer yet. I took a deep breath. _He needed to know_.

"Jasper, there's something you need to know," I said looking at me feet.

"What is it Bella?" He asked.

"Don't kill him, it would kill me, umm . . . Quil imprinted on me." I said still looking at my feet. I heard a growl come from Jasper. "Jasper, he had no control over it, so calm the hell down." I yelled.

"I . . . I don't know what to say, Bella. I thought I was your mate," Jasper said looking at me when I looked up. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Jazz, I feel the bond to you too. I will fight whatever me and Quil have. I love you, and no one is going to change that," I said before I crushed my lips to his. He quickly responded, we were going to deepen the kiss but Em, just had too interrupt.

"Eww! No PDA!" Emmet yelled, causing all of us to laugh.

"You would be doing the same, but to Rose, Em, you can't even lie." I grinned; my remark caused the rest to laugh even harder.

"True," He said before I remembered I had to talk to Leah. I groaned.

"What's wrong, darling?" Jasper asked.

"I have to call Leah and get back to the Rez," I said with a frown.

"Well, call and tell them that you have to reschedule," Emmet said. I sighed.

"Okay, let me phase . . . never mind I can't phase right now," I said sadly.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Some venom leaked into my cuts so I have to wait for a while," I said before my stomach growled, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll make you some food dear," Esme said walking over to the door.

"Oh, Esme, I am going to need like umm . . . 3 times what you usually give me." I said and everyone looked at me in surprise. "Hey, I haven't eaten for 2 and half days, and the cat in me burns the food off easily. Oh, and I'M STARVING!" I said dramatically at the end, causing them to laugh again. I was not playing I _was _starving. I went into the forest so I could call Leah, but the cutest thing caught my eye.

**Jasper POV**

Bella went into the forest to call someone, while we went inside. Not even a minute later Bella came in with a white bunny?

"Darling', what's with the rabbit?" I asked her.

"I found it in the woods, and I grabbed it. Oh by the way its name is Peter," She said petting the rabbit, and Peter jumped into the room at the mention of his name.

"You named a rabbit . . . after Peter?" I asked pointing to Peter.

"No, silly, Peter Cottontail," She giggled, Peter's sadness hit me.

"Well, I call it lunch," Emmet said coming into the room.

"Over my dead body," Bella growled. What's with her and rabbits?

"Umm, Bella," I started but Bella was out of the room and in the kitchen in a blink. I walked into the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the table, eating some food, with the rabbit.

"What is it with you and that rabbit?" Char asked.

"Finders keepers so, ha-ha, tuff out of luck if you want to eat it," Bella said eyeing us all. We all took a step back, with our hands up, in surrender.

**Bella POV**

They will _not_ eat Peter! Not while I'm still alive! I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose.

"Bella, me and Char, were wondering if you wanted to go shopping in Seattle with us?" She asked. I was going to going to say yes, but the stupid imprinting.

"I'm sorry, but if I do I will be in pain, or Quil and Jasper will have to come," I said sadly.

"Well, they can suck it up. We will go to Port Angeles to go shopping," The girl next to Rose, Char, said.

"I guess let me call Sam and tell the all and mighty Alpha where I am going," I said, taking Peter, and heading outside to call Sam. It ringed twice before someone answered.

"Sam's phone," Embry said.

"Hey, Embry, is Sam there?" I asked.

"Yep, but him and Emily are getting umm . . . tongue tied," He said.

"Oh, well, tell the guys I am going to Port Angeles, and for Quil to suck up the pain. K?" I asked.

"Sure, oh, and Leah and Seth want to talk to you so phase." He said.

"Umm, I will try, so is there a bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"YES! I was supposed to tell you, you _have _to go, 8:30 no later. I got to go, Bye," He said.

"Bye," I said before hearing Embry telling Emily and Sam to get as room. I laughed at that. I decided to phase to talk to Leah and Seth, and get a better set of clothes. I ran inside the house to tell everyone.

"Hey, umm, I'm going to go get ready and talk to Leah and Seth. So, see you in 10 minutes, bye." I said as I gave Jasper a kiss and gave everyone else a hug. I ran into the forest and just decided to burry my clothes under a tree, by my house, or something. I stripped and phased. Leah and Seth were waiting.

_So? –Leah_

_He's okay with it –Me_

_Oh –Leah_

_Yep, and what was with Sam? –Me_

_Oh, Bell's just in time for mating season. It's when the imprinting wolves are super SUPER Horney –Seth_

_Yay me! Oh, remind me to stay away from Quil. K? –Me_

_Bella, he will be there for you, remember. A brother, a lover, it's all up to you –Seth_

_Oh my fucking god, how can I be so stupid! –Me_

_Don't blame yourself, you were just looking over your leeches –Seth _When, he said 'leech' I growled

_Okay, Cullen's better? –Seth_

_Much –Me_

_Yep, so you will talk to Quil tonight? –Leah_

_Yes, I will. I have to go get some clothes see ya –Me_

_I phase_

After phasing, I ran in the house. Up to my room, grabbed a sports bra and another pair of shorts, put that on. Then, I grabbed a red tank top, some shorts, socks, and my black vans. I ran outside, stripped and phased, and ran to the Cullen's house. When I arrived, I put the red tank top and shorts on and picked up my other clothes, and walked inside the house. I came in the living room to see Jasper glaring at a smug Peter. I guess I didn't want to know. Everyone looked at me.

"I don't want to know, do I?" I asked they just shook their heads. "Okay, umm, Rose, where can I put this stuff until we get back?" I asked turning to Rose.

"Here, I will put them up," Rose said taking my clothes and heading upstairs.

"Not in your room," I called after her causing everyone to laugh. Jasper came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," He said before he kissed my neck.

"I was only gone 5 minutes," I giggled.

"So?" Jasper responded. I rolled my eyes at his response causing everyone to laugh.

"So, Peter, what did you do to piss off Jasper?" I asked. Jasper growled.

"He was thinking about you, when you phased back for the first time, and Jasper felt his lust for you," Peter's mate said, "Oh, and by the way I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Char," Char said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Char, and, Peter, I thought the pack had dirty minds, but yours are 10 times worse than all umm . . . 8 of them together." I said shaking my head at Peter. "Oh, and when on their mating season so that would be like now so, yep, you are WAY worse," I said. Jasper looked at me wide eyed. I winked at him, and laughed. The others did, too. Jasper looked like he was in shock. I turned so I was facing him, in his arms, and kissed his jaw. That broke him out of shock. I felt another sharp pain and, got out of Jasper's arms, and sat down.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Jasper asked. I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'm just waiting for the venom to seep out, so I can heal," I said quietly. Shit, this shit hurts! Will Carlisle have something for this shit? Probably not, just have to deal with it. I was sitting there when my phone rang. I took my phone out of my pocket to see who was calling. It was Quil. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, what's wrong? I can feel your pain. Are you okay? Did the leeches hurt you?" He asked, causing us ALL to growl. I was sick and tired of all this shit.

"Quil, get this straight! They may be leeches, but they are my family! If you have something to say about them, you can bring it up with me. If it is meant to hurt my family, I will kill your ass! I don't want to hear another leech or bloodsucker. They are a part of me! So you need to sit your motherfucking ass down. How would you guys like it if- want to know what? Everyone treaty line. NOW!" I yelled at him before hanging up. I looked up at the Cullen's and glared. "You, too! You all need to learn some manors. God why can't all of you guys get along," I mumbled taking off outside, and phasing in mid-air. I blocked my mind from the pack. SHIT, I just shredded my clothes! Maybe Rose brought the other pair.

I turned around to see the Cullen's looking at me, and Rose with my other pair of clothes. I sighed and grabbed the clothes from Rose, and ran to the treaty line. Shit, this venom still hurt! When, we got to the treaty line the guys were all there in human form. I took off behind a tree, phased, and got dressed in my sports brand shorts. I walked back to the families. My families. Quil was checking me out. I growled at him.

"Okay, listen up. What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" I yelled at the two groups. Char and Peter didn't know what was going on. "Peter, Char, if you would like to leave you may, but I don't want to hear anything rude, at all, about my family," I said facing them calmly. Peter smirked.

"No way, Lil Bit, I want to see these-" Peter started but I growled a warning, "amazing, people get there asses whooped," Peter said. Then, I faced Carlisle and Esme.

"You guys are welcomes to leave, too, but the same applies to you," I said, they nodded and walked to the tree line. I took a deep breath. Let's get this over with.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Bella POV**_

_"No way, Lil Bit, I want to see these-" Peter started but I growled a warning, "amazing, people get there asses whooped," Peter said. Then, I faced Carlisle and Esme._

_"You guys are welcomes to leave, too, but the same applies to you," I said, they nodded and walked to the tree line. I took a deep breath. Let's get this over with._

I turned to the groups.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled causing the groups to cringe. "Why can't you all get along? . . . Seth, Collin, you two, I trust, don't need to hear this . . . go portal, after that we are going to do something" I said. Seth and Collin nodded, but Sam stopped them.

"Seth, Collin, stay, Bella, you are just going through a stage. I noticed with Leah, that females get rather emotional, and . . . umm . . . other things, during mating season," He explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's not funny," I pouted and phased to climb a tree. SHIT those were my only clothes.

"Bella, get down from that tree," Jasper called from the other side of the treaty line. I shook my cat head.

"Bells, come down, or we are coming up," Quil called up. I decided to jump. I leaped from the tree, in my leopard form, did 3 front flips, and landed as a cheetah. I looked at Carlisle and Esme. She had an extra set of clothes. I grabbed the clothes and phased back. I quickly got changed and walked back.

"Oh, Quil, wolves can't climb trees!" I told him, and walked over to Sam. "Sam!" I yelled in his ear. He cringed. "Damn, Bella, watch the ears!" He yelled.

"Oh, btw, my little plan with Seth, Collin, Peter, and Charlotte, is going to bother you _badly_," I then winked and walked over to the Cullen's. "Okay, so where were we? Oh, never mind, I forgot, go back to whatever you were doing before this. Oh, Quil, Jasper stay, rest of you leave. NOW!" I yelled and then everyone was gone. Jasper was glaring at Quil.

"Okay, Jasper, calm down, you hurt him you get bitch-slapped," I told Jasper and then turned to Quil. "If you even hurt him, you are going to be stuck healing for a month," I said then started to climb a tree.

"Bella, no climbing the tree," Jasper said, grabbing my waist before I could go higher.

"But I want to!" I whined. They laughed.

"Bells, he's right, don't want you to get hurt," Quil said.

"Stupid vampires, and wolves," I mumbled before sitting on the floor. They just laughed. "Well, get Leah, us _girls _are having a girl night," I said before I walked to the house, to call Leah.

**Rosalie POV**

We all got back to the house and relaxed. Not even 10 minutes later, Bella and Jasper came in. I smiled at the sight. Jasper was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Rose, guess what?" Bella asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Me, you, Char, Esme, and Leah are going to have a girls night," She practically screamed.

"YAY!" Char cheered coming in the room.

"Carlisle, Leah is coming so, ya, you boys need to leave in . . . 3 minutes," Bella said. The boys looked sad. "Unless, you want to watch chick flicks, get a makeover, go shopping, go to the spa, and much more," She explained. I like this Bella!

**Bella POV**

After I told the boys what we were doing my phone rang. Seth.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, are you missing a rabbit?" Seth asked. I looked at Emmet, he looked like a kid that was caught in the cookie jar.

"Emmet, you let him go!" I yelled at him, and then turned back to Seth. "Seth, you have Peter! Okay, umm is Paul there?" I asked.

"Yep, here," He said before I heard shuffling.

"Yes, Bella," Paul asked.

"Paul, can you watch Peter? If you say no I will come and whoop your ass. I got to go, BYE!" I told him quickly before hanging up. Everyone laughed. Paul is in for a treat. They all sniffed the air.

"Bells, Leah is here." Jasper said putting his arms around my waist.

"Okay, time to leave boys," I said before Peter, Carlisle, and Emmet left. Jasper didn't bug. "You, too, Jasper," I said, as I turned to face him.

"I know," He said. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. He quickly responded, we were going to go even further, but Leah walked in.

"He- AHHHH MY EYES!" She yelled causing us to laugh, Jasper pouted.

"Don't worry, Jazz, we will resume this tomorrow," I said, with a wink, and pushed him out the back door. Once he was gone I turned to the girls. "PARTY TIME!" I yelled.

**Rosalie POV**

"Don't worry, Jazz, we will resume this tomorrow," Bella said with a wink, and shoved Jasper out the back door. Once he was gone she turned to us. "PARTY TIME!" She yelled. This is going to be interesting

**A/N: So what do you think? I know this is super short. I am writing this waiting for my doctor's appointment, so ya. I am so sorry. If I can I will get the next chapter up Tuesday, and if not Wednesday. Once again, sorry for being super short. Remember, REVIEW! BYE!**

**Lily**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Rosalie POV**_

"_Don't worry, Jazz, we will resume this tomorrow," Bella said with a wink, and shoved Jasper out the back door. Once he was gone she turned to us. "PARTY TIME!" She yelled. This is going to be interesting._

**Bella POV**

"PARTY TIME," I yelled. We all walked to the living room. HA-HA, living, I can really crack myself up sometimes. We sat on the couch and we were ready for this night to start.

"Okay, pranks, movie, or makeover?" Char asked. I then had the best prank EVER, pop into my mind. Right when I was going to say something, we heard two painful howls. We all jumped up. Leah and I phased and looked for an update.

_What's happening- Me_

_Two new wolves phased, but are on that side of the line- Sam_

_We got it just stay over there- Leah_ We started feeling people phase back.

_WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!- A young boy_

_OH MY GOD, I CAN HEAR ISSAIH'S VIOCE IN MY HEAD!- Another young boy_

_OH MY GOD! I CAN HEAR DAN'S VIOCE IN MY HEAD- Issaih_

_AHHHHHHH- Both_

_Boys, calm down– I told them as me and Leah made it to where the 2 boys were. _We explained to them that the legends are true and then started asking questions.

_How old are you- Me_

_12- Dan_

_12- Issaih_

_Leah they are way too young to phase- Me_

_There must be new leeches around- Leah_

_Leah go get some shorts for them- Me, Leah left._

_Why do we need shorts- Dan_

_Your clothes are shredded- Me_

_Oh- Issaih_

_Guys, you are going to have to stay away from your friends- Me_

_WHAT- They growled_

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Jasper said coming up behind me. He came next to me and petted me. I purred.

_LEECH!- Both_

_Yep, my MATE- Me_

"HERE KITTY, KITTY," Emmett's booming voice said. I hissed. "Bad kitty," He said spraying me with a water bottle.

_Okay, guys, think human thought. Peaceful thoughts, memories, just think happy thought- I told them before they phased back._ I turned to the forest to phase. Once dressed I came back to see Dan and Issaih phased. I smiled. They still looked like normal 12 year olds, but with little muscles. Issaih was tan with black short hair, and Dan was also tan, but with reddish hair.

"So how old are you?" Esme asked.

"We're 12," Dan answered. Issaih looked pale.

"Issaih, are you okay?" I asked walking to him. He shook his head.

"I just have a headache I will live," He said looking at his feet. I gave him a hug.

"It's okay you will get through this, you both will, I will help." I told him and Dan. I pulled Dan into the hug too. Once they pulled away, I had to ask them something. "Where do you guys live?" I asked. They flinched.

"Our mother is dead and our father hit us, so we ran away," Issaih said with tears in his eyes. I got angry. How could someone do that to them? I should kill him!

"Lil' Bit, that's not a good idea," Peter warned. I glared at him.

"Okay, let's head to the house." I sighed. "Come on guys," I said to Issaih and Dan.

Once there, we all sat in the family room. The guys came in and stood awkwardly. I patted the spot to my left, because Jasper was taking my right. They sat and I turned to them and smiled. I knew just then, that I would protect them, and treat them as if they were my own kids. "Guys, I want you to know, if you want, you are welcome to live with me." I said they nodded, and Esme said something.

"Bella, we already had a house built a long time ago, and you guys are welcome to have it," She offered. I nodded and she smiled at Issaih and Dan. I got up and went to the door.

"Jasper can you show us the house?" I asked smiling at Jasper. He got up and put an arm around my waist.

"Of course let's go, Darlin'," Jasper said leading me to the door, with Dan and Issaih following.

Once we got into view of the house I gasped. It was a beautiful blue and white house. It looked very similar to the Cullen's house.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"I love it," I said. I turned around and gave Jasper a big passionate kiss. "We'll take it," I said. He nodded with a big grin.

"I will give you guys some family time," He said before leaving. The guys were looking at the house in awe.

"Well, go choose a room, and after that we will go shopping to get you guys clothes and stuff," I said then they ran inside the house. It was a 5 bedroom house with built in bathrooms in each room. I went inside, and picked my room. It was a big room with white carpet, and in the bathroom had a Jacuzzi in it.

"I found mine," Dan yelled from upstairs.

"I got mine, too," Issaih yelled.

"Okay, come on, we got to get stuff for you guys," I said and met them by the stairs. We walked to the door, but something under it caught my eye. I picked it up to see a black VISA card and a note.

_Bells,_

_Thought you might need this. Oh, and don't try to give it back. Esme, Char, and I are waiting at the house for you._

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

Darn you, Rose!

"Well, looks like you can get whatever. Come on, the girls are waiting for us," I said heading towards the house. Once, there Rose, Char, and Esme were getting into Emmett's jeep and a white Tahoe behind it.

"The Tahoe is all yours, come on follow me!" Char yelled. I swear she reminded me of my mom. Dan and Issaih were arguing about who got shotgun.

"I CALLED IT FIRST!" Dan yelled.

"Oh well!" Issaih yelled back. I sighed. Pre-teens.

"Okay, Dan you get it there, Issaih gets it back." I told them and they immediately listened.

"So where are we going?" Issaih asked as we pulled out of there driveway.

"The mall," I said simply. "Oh, and I am going to get my hair done," I said, and turned on the radio. We all sang along to the radio. I laughed when Dan started to play a pretend guitar.

When we got there, we went to the best store for the boys.

"Get what you want," I said.

"B, we can't let you spend money on us," Issaih said and Dan nodded. I glared at them.

"I said so, so go get whatever you want. Oh, and we can get you some basketballs or whatever, too," I said and they grinned. They came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, B," Dan said and gave me a kiss in the cheek. I told them I was going next door to get my hair done and they nodded.

"Esme, will you watch them for me?" I asked. She nodded and followed the boys. I went next door and decided what I wanted my hair to be done like. I wanted medium layered hair, with red highlights. I told the guy and he did as he was told. Once done I look . . . what's it called hot? I walked out and left to find the boys, arms full of clothes, and they were with Rose and Char. They looked at me for help. I giggled.

"Rose, Char, leave the poor boys alone," I said walking up to them. Rose gasped.

"Bella, you look HOT!" She said causing me to blush. I sighed.

"Come one, let's pay," I said and walked to the counter. He scanned everything and I used the card.

"Okay, now to get you guys beds," Rose said. The guys yawned. I sighed, they need to sleep.

"Rose, do you mind getting the rest? I am going to take them to Charlie's to get some sleep," I told her and she told me she would. I took them to the car. Once there Issaih got in front and Dan in back. 5 minutes later, I could here there snores in the car. Once at Charlie's I woke them up.

"Guys, get up, come on let's get you 2 into a bed," I said leading them to the house. Charlie was home so I would talk to him. I unlocked the door and told the guys to sit in the living room.

"Bells," Charlie asked.

"Yes, dad, it's me," I said walking into the living room.

"Who are the kids in the living room," He asked.

"They are my friend's dad. Umm dad . . . I umm am moving out," I said making some food.

"Bella, if that's what you want, but no moving in with Edward," He said.

"Dad, Edward and I are over," I growled. He just nodded. Once done, I decided to call in the boys. "Dan, Issaih, come and eat," I called, and they came in tiredly. "Hey, if you are too tired you can eat later," I said, and Dan nodded and went back to the living room, but Issaih started serving his plate. I went back to the living room to get Dan. "Dan, come on, you have to go lay down," I told him but he didn't budge. I sighed and picked him up, and sat him in my bed. I leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Night, Dan," I told him, took off his shoes, and pulled up the covers. I went downstairs to see Issaih and Charlie watching TV. "Issaih, time for bed," I said and he groaned, but got up. I lead him to the guest bedroom and let him get ready for bed. "Goodnight, B," He said before yawning. "Goodnight, Issaih," I said before giving a kiss on his forehead and leaving.

"They are good kids," Charlie said. I nodded.

"I got to call Sam," I said heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, pack business?" He asked and I just stared at him in shock.

"Billy told me," He said and finished his beer. I walked in the kitchen and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Emily's peppy voice asked.

"Hey, Em, where's Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, he is yelling at Jake, hold on . . ." She said.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam" I said.

"How did it go with the pups?" He asked.

"Good they are asleep right now, though," I said yawning.

"Bells, got to bed," He chuckled.

"Fine, not like I had anything else to do," I mumbled causing a lot of chuckles. "Okay, bye," I said before hanging up. "Dad, I'm heading to bed, okay?"

"Okay, night," He said.

"Night," I said heading to our other guest bedroom. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to Charlie's car leaving the driveway and the TV on. I sighed and got up. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and went in the living room. Issaih was watching football, and Dan was too but eating a banana.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, B," They said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a coke," Dan chuckled, and Issaih frowned, causing me to laugh.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. They shrugged. "How does a cheese omelet, eggs, bacon, and potatoes sound?" I asked.

"That sounds great," Issaih said and Dan nodded. Once we finished eating, I went to get there stuff out of the car. I came back inside and gave the boys there clothes.

"Go get ready for the day we got to talk to the pack," I said, they nodded.

I went upstairs to get ready myself. I opened my door and to my shock Jasper was sitting waiting for me.

"Hi," I said going into his arms.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. Just you and me," He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, but meet me at the front door. I don't want them to get worried," I said before giving him a quick kiss. He nodded and left. I decided to wear something nice. I put on my blue blouse, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots. For my hair I flat ironed it, and put anti frizz in it. Finally I brushed my teeth and put on light makeup. Once done, there was a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" Dan yelled. He opened the door and the Cullen's scent hit me. What are they all doing here? "B, the Cullen's are here!" He yelled.

"Okay," I said coming down the stairs. I got several looks. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You look amazing," Jasper said coming up to me and kissing me. He tried to pull away, but I wasn't having that, so I deepened the kiss. I was enjoying it but Issaih and Dan had to interrupt.

"Eww, dude, don't be doing that to B," Issaih said.

"Ya, if you hurt her we hurt you. Oh and EWWWW! NO PDA!" Dan said causing us all to laugh. I love these kids. I sat on the couch.

"So, your house is ready," Rose said causing me to get right back up.

"Okay, we have to go see Sam though," I sighed.

"Sam?" Issaih asked.

"Alpha," I said and they visibly got nervous. All the sudden they screamed. "Guys, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"I- we- I felt a weird calming thingy come to me! I think this house is haunted," Dan said panicking. The rest of the family started laughing, but I glared at Jasper.

"What the hell Jasper? They are 12, they don't know about that shit! I yelled at him before calming the guys. "Guys that was just Jasper. He is empath, he can read and control emotions," I said trying to calm them.

"Liar, have him prove it," Issaih said. I grinned and nodded to Jasper. Then, suddenly, Issaih and Dan started jumping up and down like they won the lottery.

"S-S-ST-TOP! WE BELIVE YOU!" Dan said, and then they stopped and glared.

"Not cool man, not cool," Issaih said before going into the kitchen. I laughed. Jasper turned to me.

"So I like your hair cut," Jasper said causing me to blush. Dan looked bored.

"Emmett, why don't you play video games with the guys?" I asked them Emmett perked up.

"HA! Dan 5 bucks I can beat him," Issaih said.

"Well, let's make this interesting. If I win, I get to give Bells an Emmett makeover, but if you win I will give you my video games and consoles," Emmett said. I trusted my boys, so let them win.

**5 Rematches Later**

"SUCKA!" Issaih and Dan told Emmett as he lost . . . again. Emmett pouted. We all laughed at Emmett. We all stopped laughing when my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, where the hell are you? I need the pups now!" He growled. I got mad.

"Well, excuse me for letting them have fun! God, Sam you can be such a bitch at times," I sighed. "We are on our way. North treaty line, 5 minutes," I said before hanging up.

"Sam got SERVED!" Emmett yelled causing us to laugh.

"Come on guys, time to see what the pack needs." I said before standing up.

"I'm going to walk you," Jasper said standing. We said our goodbyes and left the house. Once at the treaty line, Jasper told me to call him when this was over. I told him I would and then turned to wait for the pack. The guys talking back in the forest. Then, I saw the others come out.

"Bella, where are the others?" Sam growled. I sighed.

"ISSAIH, DAN!" I yelled and stepped on the line. They can out and smiled. Suddenly, Sam and Paul had them by the arms.

"What the hell, Bella, they are 12! You could have got hurt!"Quil growled. All I saw was red. HOW DARE THEY! I ran to them quickly, and kicked Paul and Sam to their side of the line. I stood in front of my kids! Whoa Bella, they aren't yours.

"Touch them and you are fucking dead," I growled. Sam's eyes widened.

"She is acting this way because her inner cat is calling them her own," Sam said in shock. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose. She will get it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rose, come get the boys." I said through clentched teeth.

"Jasper is on his way, just hold on," She said worried. I hung up. I was about to phase but a wave of calm helped me. I stayed in my crouch.

"Jasper take the boys and go to the house," I said and next thing I know they are gone. "You need to fuck off!" I growled at my so called pack. "They are my responsibility now, just let them live. They are 12 years old! 12, they were abused by their father and there mother died. Want to know what? I don't care about you guys." I said and they flinched.

"Bella, you are just stress out. Just go home relax. Spend time with the boys. I will talk to the others," Sam said, and I nodded and ran back to the house. I ran to the Cullen's to see a worried Issaih, Dan, and Rose. Once I went inside I was immediately in Issaih and Dan's grips, they cried into my shoulders. I held them till they stopped.

"B, was it true what they said about your cat?" Issaih asked. It was true, so I nodded. They smiled and wiped their eyes.

"Okay, let's go see your new house!" Rose said dragging me outside.

"Jasper, can you give me a piggy-back ride?" I asked. Jasper came in front of me and bent down. I quickly jumped in and he walked the whole way. Once there, they left us to get confortable in our new soundings. I had to go to school tomorrow so I had to sleep early. We walked inside and gasped. The living room was a beautiful blue and white set. The kitchen was even better. It had white cabinets, island, and blue tile floor. I walked into my room and smiled. It was just like the rest of the house blue and white. I decided them we needed to have a family meeting.

"Family meeting, living room, now," I said walking into the living room. I sat down and the boys came out soon after. They sat down and listened. "Guys, I have to go to school tomorrow and so do you," I said. I am going to the Junior High to tell them what happened, and that if your father comes they can't let him leave with you." I told them, and they nodded.

"B, can we still hang out with our friends?" I nodded.

"Yes, but they can't know. If you are about to phase, just get up and leave class. I will have them tell your teachers that you may leave when needed. If you need help with schoolwork at all ask me or the Cullen's, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, B, nut we need school stuff," Issaih said. I nodded.

"Yep, we are going shopping again with Rose, but first we need to get you phones and an emergency credit card," I grinned and got up. "Now go and get ready," I said.

"Yes, B," They said doing a solute then leaving to get there shoes. Once they came back we hoped in the Tahoe and drove up to the house. I honked 3 times.

"ROSE, CHAR, EMSE, ARE YOU COMING?" I yelled out the window. They came out and laughed, I turned to the guys. "Hey get in the back seats, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, B," They said before hopping over the seat. I laughed and told the girls to get in. Esme sat by me and the other two in the seats behind us. I thought it was unfair to play favorites so I decided to take the boys, too.

"HEHE, YOU GUYS COMING?" I yelled before the all come out. "Take the jeep and meet us at the mall in half an hour," I said before driving off.

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Char asked.

"I'm going to get them phones, and slit my college fund and give them emergency credit cards," I said.

"Bella, you should let us help," Esme said.

"It's okay, I can't go to college so might as well spend it on my boys," I said with a grin.

"Issaih, make sure you brother doesn't use his card unless for emergencies," I said and he nodded. "Oh and they will have at least a million on each card," I told them. "So what type of phones do you want?" I asked.

"I want a galaxy," Issaih said.

"IPhone 5," Dan said.

"Good choices," Char said turning to talk to them. Once at the bank I told them to stay in the car. I ran inside and got ready to get them cards.

"Hello, my name's Brigit. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm can I split my money in my account a million, million, and into two new accounts?" I asked.

"Yes you may. Name, please?" She asked.

"Bella Swan," I said before she started typing on her computer.

"Okay, I need you to fill out two of these forms and return them back to me," she said handing me a clipboard and a pen. I put in my Bluetooth and called Rose.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Hey give the phone to Issaih, okay?" I asked.

"Sure here" She said.

"Hello?" Issaih asked.

"Hey I need your help with the forms, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Do you mind if I put your lasts names as Swan?" I asked.

"Go ahead, I would love to be a Swan," He said and you can see him smiling through the phone. Once I was done I hung up and gave the papers to the lady.

"Thank you and I will get your cards right now," she said getting up and leaving the room. 3 minutes later she came back with their cards. I thanked the lady and left. I hopped in the car and started towards the mall.

"Where are we going to now?" Issaih asked.

"Mall to meet the guys, and get a lot of stuff. A.K.A. the reason the boys are going." I let out a chuck at the end so did the rest of us.

"So how do you like the house?" Esme asked.

"It is perfect. It has a game room, spare rooms, and each room has their own bathroom! It is amazing," Dan explained. When, we finally it to the mall the boys pulled up behind us, I turned off the car and walked into Jasper's arms.

"Hey Darlin'," He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hi," I said then I remembered the VISA cards in my pocket. I pulled them out, looked at the names, and gave it to the boys. "Remember emergencies only, oh, and keep it in your pocket," I said and they nodded.

"Okay, where to first?" Emmett asked.

"Umm I needed to get my boys a phone," I said and smiled at Issaih and Dan.

"To the store we go!" Emmett said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Wrong way," I said, and he turned around.

"I knew that," He muttered and I laughed.

When we got there I let them choose the phone. Once done with that we headed for shoes.

"B, we have shoes," Issaih complained and I laughed.

"I need to get me shoes to wear when I start going back to the ranch," I said and then regretted saying that.

"Bella you work on a ranch?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"And ride and train horses," I said looking at my shoes.

"Jasper you have to show her the house in Colorado," Peter said.

"Come on, they need shoes, I need shoes, let's get shoes," I said going to a shoe store. Once there I walked to the work boots, and I picked some brown cowgirl boots. I tried them on and Emmett came to wear I was just then.

"Damn Bella, you look HOT!" He said causing 3 loud growls to come our way. It was Jasper, Dan, and Issaih. I blushed and looked at the shoes I am going to buy.

"Well . . . umm . . . I am going to pay, boys did you get your shoes?" I asked and they nodded. I took off the shoes. Once my boots were back on, I bought the boys there shoes and we left. "Umm . . . School stuff, shit, you guys are only in 7th grade. Umm, I need to go to the school, oh let me see your phones," I said, and they gave me their phones. I programed mine and the Cullen's number's, and Peter and Char programed theirs. "Remember, only call if there is an emergency, oh I have to call Charlie, get adoption forms, and a lot more shit. God, why did I wait?" I said. My boys looked at me in shock. What?

"Y-you want t-to adopt us?" Issaih stuttered with his eyes watery. I walked up to my boys and enveloped them in a hug.

"Of course, I already think of you as my kids, and if you would like, I will," I said and they nodded. Emmett had to make a joke.

"Oh, Jasper is a dad! Nice bro," Emmett said causing us all to laugh. Jasper sighed, but he was glowing with happiness. He would be a great father.

"Okay, back on topic supplies, umm . . . where to go? Umm . . . let's go to Staples," I said going towards the exit, but strong arms caught me. It was Jasper.

"Darlin', we can get that later," He said before kissing my neck causing me to lean back in his chest. I heard laughs. I turned to growl at Emmett and Peter. They can be annoying at times.

"He's right B, you don't need to right now," Issaih said. I nodded.

"B, I'm STARVING!" Dan said holding his stomach. I laughed but nodded.

We went to get food, and then went to Staples. Once done with our shopping, we headed back to the house. Jasper went to hunt, so I decided to take a shower after Dan, since Issaih was in the shower now. Once done I told the guys good night, went to my room, set the alarm, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bella**_**_ POV_**

_We went to get food, and then went to Staples. Once done with our shopping, we headed back to the house. Jasper went to hunt, so I decided to take a shower after Dan, since Issaih was in the shower now. Once done I told the guys good night, went to my room, set the alarm, and went to sleep._

**Bella POV**

I woke up to my annoying alarm. I groaned but got up. I woke up Issaih and Dan and traveled back to my room. There I got dressed in a rwed plaid shirt, dark jeans, a grey jacket, and grey boots. Once done I flat ironed my hair, and brushed my teeth. After that I went downstairs to see Jasper, Issaih, Dan, and Peter laughing. I smiled. I need to talk to Embry and Seth.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Grabbing an apple and standing behind Jasper.

"Peter was bored, and I wanted to take you guys to school," Jasper stated. I nodded and ate my apple.

"SOOOO! Have you watched the new movie Twilight yet?" **(****A/N: Sorry just had to put that) **Peter asked.

"No," Issaih said. We had to go.

"Well, come on we have to go," I said grabbing our bags and my phone.

"Can I go? Chars mad at me," Peter said, and I nodded.

"Yes, but we have to hurry," I said before heading outside.

We all hopped in the car and I popped out my phone to call Embry.

"Hello?" Embry asked.

"Embry is Seth with you?" I asked.

"Ya, but I am taking him to school," He said.

"Oh, put it on speaker phone, please even though you don't need to," I said before I heard shuffling.

"Hi Bella," Seth said and I smiled.

"Hey can I ask you guys a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells, whatever you need," Embry said."Umm, can you guys help me out with the boys? Please, I can't watch them often especially if I am going to be patrolling and the Cullen's hunting and please," I begged while Jasper looked at me with worry. I heard them sigh.

"Bella, we can't go over there," They said and I growled. They were rejecting my kids. I was shaking bad.

"Jasper, pull over, I'll meet you at the school," I said before jumping out of the care and ran into the forest. "Phase" I growled into the phone before hanging up and stripping. I felt that 4 people were phased.

_Hey Bells- Jacob_

_Fuck off- Me_

_Wow touchy- Paul_

_Embry- I growled- So you reject them! Over a stupid treaty!- Me_

_Bella, you know we can't go over there. Sam- Embry_

_Sam, this Sam that! Fuck Sam he can deal with me. I need fucking help! They are 12 years old! I don't know what to do! Fuck you Embry! Seth I'm sorry, tell the rest of the guys that too. If this pack won't help... I'll find one that will- Me_

_Bella, you can't transfer packs without my decision- Sam_

_Then fuck you! I'll be packless- Me_

_Then, Isabella, as alpha of this pack. I have to ask you to leave forks- Sam _I gasped. He wasn't kidding.

_Fine, I'll leave- Me _I said, mentally before phasing back.

I was crying. I can't believe Sam kicked me out. I got ready and called Jasper, while heading back to the Cullen's.

"Hello?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, me and the boys have to leave forks," I sobbed coming up to the Cullen's house.

"Why?" He asked worried.

"Just bring the boys to your house and hurry. If you see anyone from the park tell the boys to run," I said before hanging up. I was crying hard now. Emse rushed downstairs to check on me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she lead me to where the others were in the family room.

"I-I have to leave forks," I told her. "Sam, t-told me i-if I didn't w-work with the p-pack I-I was k-kicked out o-of F-forks," I sobbed and Emmett growled.

"That fucker!" I heard Issaih said behind me. I turned around to see Peter, Jasper, Issaih, and Dan. "Dan come on time to talk to this pack," He said before they jumped outside and phased on the fly.

"NO!" I yelled before chasing after them. I phased but was to late they were on their side of the territory.

_Oh mighty alpha- Dan, Issaih howled_

_What do you want pups- Paul_

_We would like to speak to the one you call Sam- Dan_

_Boys get your ass back here- Me_

_Well looks like we have intruders- Brady, I growled_

_So I'm a intruder- Me_

_Isabella I told you to leave forks- Sam_

_So this is Sam- Issaih_

_I guess seems like a wimp to me- Dan, Sam growled_

_SIT- Sam's alpha voice, Dan and Issaih whimpered_

_Stop!- I growled- Sam please, hurt me not them -I said as I came to the clearing where Dan, Issaih, and Sam._

_Get them out of here, but you have to come back to talk to the elders. Embry and Quil will escort you to Billy's house- Sam_

_F-fine, as long as they are safe- Me_

_B, you can't do that! It can be a trick or I don't know they'll force you to do something- Dan, I was crying now._

_It's o-okay guys. I-I can d-deal with i-it. I-I just w-want you to be safe- Me_

_We'll see you in 10 minutes. You may take one leech with you- Sam, before we left to our house._

We phased back, got dressed and went to the Cullen's. They were all there, and had worry all over their face.

"Carlisle, will you check on the boys, Sam got to them. I have to go back to them and I can only bring one of you, I would take Jasper but if someone even touches me he will flip. So, Peter will you come with me?" I asked and he nodded. Jasper growled.

"I don't want you to go," He said coming to hug me. I sighed.

"I have to. Will you get all of our clothes packed a duffel bag for me? Tell the boys to do so too," I said before giving him a kiss and leaving out the front door. I phased and ran to the line. After I phased back Peter stiffened next to be. Quil and Embry walked us to Billy's. They were all there. The council, the pack, and my dad.

"Isabella Swan, take a step forward," Old Quil said and I obeyed. "Is it true that you, Isabella Swan, refuse to resume your pack duties?" He asked.

"Yes," I said after a sigh.

"Then I, Quil Ateara the first, here by banned you from the reservation and Forks. You are no longer part of the Quileute pack," He finished before I colapsed to the ground in pain. Peter was trying to find out what was wrong with me. Then, all the pain stopped. I feel so . . . free! I got up and smiled.

"Thank you," I said to the council, then I giggled thinking what Jasper may be doing. "Come on Peter, I want to go. Oh, and me and the boys will be out of your hairs in two days," I said smiling. Billy smiled.

"Okay, stay in touch," He whispered and I nodded. Peter was still staring at Quil so I decided I didn't want to walk. I snuck up behind him and jumped on him back, causing him to jump.

"Come on vampy, I want _my _Jasper," I said and he smiled and nodded. "Bye guys, and thanks I owe you one. You got my number, bye!" I called over my shoulder before me and Petey ran home. We were laughing the whole way. We got to the house and we heard Issaih and Dan laughing, but Jasper was radiating a confused feeling. I laughed and whispered for Peter to go inside. So we went inside with me on Peters back. Issaih and Dan looked like there was no worry what so ever. I wounder if I looked like that? Jasper looked at me and smiled. This place no longer smelt like death. None of the vampires did. They smelled like honey, and a floral scent? Oh well, I was home. Now all we needed was a pack. I laughed and that made Jasper grin. I was off of Peter and Jaspers lips were on mine in no time. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," He said before we share a quick kiss. I pulled back and Dan and Issaih gave me a big hug.

"Thanks, mom," Issaih said, causing me to grin. I kissed his and Dan's forehead.

"Your welcome," I said. Then I got serious. "We are moving to Olympia," I said with a smile."I there is a pack outside of it," I said. "That same with Seattle." They nodded.

"They have to leave tomorrow," Peter said and I nodded.

"Okay, you guys leave tomorrow while Esme and I pack things up here," Carlisle said and Esme nodded. I smiled. I got my family and we will go through everything together.

"Well, I'm tired and I got a lot of packing to do, so come on boys . . . you too Jasper I'm going to need some help," I said and all four of us were at the house in seconds.

"Pack your clothes, shoes, and school stuff tonight and we will get the rest in the morning. Okay?" I asked the boys and they nodded. "Oh, and put them outside your door," I yelled after them. "Come on Jazz, I need your help paking," I said and lead him to my room. When we got there my phone went off. It was Seth.

"Hello?" I asked happily.

"Hey Bella, sorry for what Sam did," He said sounding sad.

"It's okay, Seth, it wasn't your fault." I said. "Hey, can you call me back in the morning? Me and Jasper are packing," I said and he sighed.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. I laughed.

"As if Sam would let you," I snorted.

"Well, after you left, he felt bad and said before you leave we can see you as long as we aren't on patrol," He said happily.

"Then, yes, I do. Just follow my scent to a blue and white house and make sure you are clean. I want my house to be clean when I leave," I said. He laughed.

"Okay, be there in 5 minutes," He said before I hung up.

When Seth got here Jasper and I just got all my clothes packed. We grweeted and I introduced him to the boys. They got along great. Once we were done packing, I cooked dinner. Seth and the boys went outside to play basketball while food cooked. We ate and then Seth had to leave. I told him if he needed to get away from Forks just give me a call and gave hugs. When, he left I was exhausted. The boys went to bed and so did I with Jasper laying next to me. We were going to find a new pack tomorrow, I could feel it.

**(A/N: How did you like it? Well REVIEW! I will probably get next chapter up tomorrow if I get bored. BYE!**

**Lily)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

_When Seth got here Jasper and I just got all my clothes packed. We greeted and I introduced him to the boys. They got along great. Once we were done packing, I cooked dinner. Seth and the boys went outside to play basketball while food cooked. We ate and then Seth had to leave. I told him if he needed to get away from Forks just give me a call and gave hugs. When, he left I was exhausted. The boys went to bed and so did I with Jasper laying next to me. We were going to find a new pack tomorrow, I could feel it._

I woke up to Jasper shaking me.

"Darlin', get up, we still have to pack," He said and I groaned.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," I said and yawned. "Are the boys up?" I asked when the scent of food hit my nose. He nodded. We got up and walked to the kitchen to see Seth, Kim, Jared, Issaih, and Dan. My boys were glaring at Jared. "Kim!" I yelled running to her and giving her a light hug, causing Jared to growl. "Fuck you," I told him. Kim looked very confused.

"What happened this time, and why are you packing?" She asked, well this was going to be interesting.

"Sam kicked me out of the pack . . . and forks . . . and the rez," I said laughing now.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you call?" She asked causing me to laugh.

"It's okay. It hurt at the beginning but once it's over it felt as if you could fly and everything smells better. The Cullen's and wolf's smell good to. Have you met my boys?" I asked she shook her head. "Boys where are your manners. Introduced yourself," I said playfully. They smiled and Dan came over first. He put his hand out and Kim took it.

"I'm Dan . . . Dan Swan, youngest wolf phaser," He said smiling. YAY! They are using my last name.

"Kim," She said smiling back and Issaih came up and took Kim's hand out of Dan's.

"I'm Issaih Swan, second youngest phaser, and Dan's older brother." He said before kissing it. I smiled. Issaih was always the one with manners.

"Only by 3 minutes," Dan whinned, as Issaih went to sit down. We laughed. They needed to go play something. I ran to the closet and grabbed a football I bought 5 days ago. I went back to the kitchen and tossed it to Dan.

"come on let's go play football!" Issaih yelled heading to the door with Seth and Dan. "Hey Jared you coming?" He yelled from outside, and he ran out there, before giving me a warning look.

"So where are you moving to?" Kim asked as me and her made food, and Jasper was looking outside. I was going to say something but a big hand was on my mouth.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice said from behind me. I winced causing Kim to laugh. "Can I go play with the boys, please? I won't hurt them," He begged as he took his hand off my mouth.

"Fine, as long as Jasper says," I said and he screamed like a little girl. Him and Jasper went to play football and a little while later my phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, are you okay? you haven't been going to school," She said sounding worried. Wait, shouldn't she be at school.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked I heard laughs in the background.

"I am. We were worried about you," She said.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked.

"Me, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Eric," She said.

"Oh well tell them hi for me," I said and there were more chuckles. They could hear me.

"We could here you, Bella," Mike said.

"Oh . . . HI!" I laughed and Kim looked at me funny.

"So when are you coming back?" Eric asked.

"About that, I'm, umm, not. I'm moving to Olympia," I said causing them to gasp.

"Why?" Lauren said.

"Because I can't stay in Forks anymore. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I are leaving tomorrow." I almost growled.

"What about Edward?" Jessica asked. I growled and started shaking. Kim looked scared.

"Jared," She yelled and he was there in seconds.

"Dickward, fucking Dickward! Fuck you Jessica! HE FUCKING RAPED ME AND YOU ASK ABOUT HIM!" I growled and took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Bella, we're sorry we didn't know," Angela said as I stopped shaking. I sighed.

"Meet me behind the school in a half an hour," I said before hanging up and running outside. I ran to the forest knocking down trees before sitting down and sobbing. Why me?

"B?" Dan said startling me. I needed them to help me today.

"You, two, go get ready. We're going to Forks High," I said before going back to the house, ignoring the looks, and got ready. I put on a white tank top with a grey sweater over, dark skinny jeans, and black heel boots. I flat ironed my hair and brushed my teeth. I was heading to the door but Jasper stopped me.

"Darlin', let me go with you," He said and I nodded. We hopped in the car and I parked behind the school. They were waiting, and I turned to the boys.

"No phasing," I said before I jumped out of the car. They stared at me like I was a model. I rolled my eyes and looked at Issaih and Dan. They were glaring at Mike and Eric. "Issaih, Dan, it's not polite to glare at people." I said so the group could hear me. Then, I turned to the group.

"Bella, are you okay? You changed," Angela said before turning to look at the guys. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, these are my sons . . . Issaih and Dan," I said and the boys nodded at them.

"You sure got busy," Lauren mumbled so low if I wasn't a shifter I wouldn't hear her. All four of us started growling.

"Bitch, I was rapped and by the way there adopted. So why don't you go tell your little gossip group that," I growled while being held back by Jasper.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind us. It was Sam.

"S-sam," I stuttered. "I was telling my f-friends that I w-was leaving F-forks," I said scared that me and him would have to fight this out.

"Okay, well I suggest you leave," He said as I growled.

"Bitch," I muttered as I walked to my car. "Bye, you have my number. If you're in Olympia give me a call," I said before leaving. I sighed. Stupid Sam!

"Darlin', you okay?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"Ya, it's just that this is all Sam's fault," I said as we pulled up to my house. "Come on we have to finish packing," I said getting out of the car.

3 Hours Later

We were ready. All the family, except Carlisle and Esme, were packed. Now we're in three cars heading to Olympia. It was Jasper, Issaih, Dan, and I in my Tahoe, Rose and Emmett in his Jeep, and Peter and Charlotte took one of Carlisle's Mercedes'. I drove for a while till we got to the gas station. Jasper used the 'if you love me' shit on me. I was glaring at him for the rest of the ride, and all he did was laugh at me. Issaih and Dan talked, slept, and ate, the whole ride. We got at a hotel an hour later. Stupid fast driving! We got there at 3:30 so I decided to go look for a pack. Issaih and Dan wanted to go but I forced them to stay with Jasper and Emmett.

I phased and the only thing you could smell was dog. It was a good type of dog smell too. I followed it and it got stronger. It led me to two wolves. I backed up an hid behind a tree, phased, and put on my red sundress. I walked back to the wolves and smiled.

"I wish to speak with your alpha," I said and the grey wolf left. Then, a shifter came back in his place.

"What are you? What's your name? And how many of you?" He asked, he probably was the alpha.

"The names Bella, in a cat-shifter, and there is me, my adopted sons which are also wolf-shifters, and my imprints family," I said calmly. He smiled. "Oh and my imprint is a vampire," I said and he nodded.

"Well, Bella, I'm Brandon and this, fucker who won't phase back, is Dean," Brandon said and Dean growled. "So how old are your sons?" He asked.

"They're 12," I said and he looked shocked. "Ya, please don't mess with them. Our old pack just kicked us out," I said and he looked sad for me.

"Dean, call the pack and we need to schedule a pack meeting. Bella, can you bring your family to this exact spot, in 30 minutes?" He asked. I nodded and went our separate ways. I ran back to the hotel, phased and got dressed, and ran to our room happily. Jasper smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"Well, I found a pack and they want to meet the boys and you guys," I said smiling. He nodded and the boys came in.

"When do we got to go?" Dan asked.

"Umm, 10 minutes," I said and Dan and Issaih starting dancing. We laughed and the rest came in. "Well, if we want to get there on time, we have to leave," I said and they nodded.

We left our hotel and outside. The Cullen's and Whitlocks waited for us to phase. I phased farther away then the boys. Once I was phased we all ran to the spot.

_B, what if something happens?- Dan_

_I want you to run as far and fast as you can- Me_

_Not without you- Issaih_

_Okay, then we will fight- Me_

Once that conversation was over we walked up to the field were there was 15 wolves waiting. I walked behind the trees to phase.

_Stay phased if I nod to you guys that means phase- Me_

Once I phase back I saw Brandon phased back, too. I smiled at him.

"Bella," He said looking at me.

"Brandon,"I said before turning to the boys. I nodded and they went to phase back. "they're just going to phase back," I told them and he nodded to the group behind him and 10 of the wolves left to phase.

"Well this is my family," I said gesturing to the Cullen's, Whitlock's, and the boys. "Dan, Issaih, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and two other's but they're coming tomorrow," I told them gesturing to them one by one.

"Well, this is my pack; Dean, John, Jay, Louis, Ben, Adrian, Cole, Hayden, Jesse, Jim, Kevin, Kyle, Julian, and David." He said gesturing to each one. "Which one did you imprint on?" He asked and I smiled and walked next to Jasper.

"Jasper," I said dreamly into Jasper's eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, if you would like we would like to add you, Issaih, and Dan, to our pack," He said and the boys smiled and nodded to me.

"Only, if there is a guaranty my family will be safe?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course," he said and I nodded.

"Pack meeting tomorrow, 12:00 pm, just follow the scent," He said before they left.

Everything was back to normal. I got my pack. Something tells me that something is going to happen. Something bad.


End file.
